Angel and Champions
by IriaAngel
Summary: As Headmaster Albus Dumbledore picked the parchment blew up from the Goblet of Fire, He read it and shouted, "Champions for Beauxbatons Academy of Magic  is Fleur Delacour!"... A story with The main Characters, Harry and Fleur... FD and HP.
1. Chapter 1 Emerald Eyes

**Disclaimer:** Characters belongs to J.K Rowling - Fan made story in an alternative universe, so it's not Jk Rowlings Harry Potter...

Like i said in my other stories, English is my 3-4 languages. My English is self-taught.

This plot lines i couldn't really use in my other stories. So i decide to make it a standalone story...

**Text**

**"Speaks"**

**§Parsel-tongue§**

**_'thoughts'_**

**["French"]**

**Summary:**

As Headmaster Albus Dumbledore picked up the parchment that blew up from the Goblet of Fire, he read it and shouted, "Champion for Beauxbatons Academy of Magic is Fleur Delacour!... A story with The main Characters, Harry and Fleur... FD and HP.

Thanks to 77draco to edit this chapter fro grammar... (09 April)

* * *

><p><strong>Angel and Champions<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Emerald Eyes<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter I<span>

Fleur's elegant sky-blue school-uniform showed her curvy form to the poor drooling heads of male-students. Thankfully, she had learned the mind art Occlumency, her annoyance however could never be truly hidden.

It was her way of being polite to the males with low self-control, by remaining faceless it was helping avoiding any unwanted invitations, since it would most likely scare anyone off without making them a fool.

As she walked toward the old ancient man with the white beard, Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts. He then guided her toward to room when she reached him.

Fleur had entered the famous or infamous Triwizard tournament. It was her headmistress, Olympe Maxime's idea as she was her prized student. Beauxbatons Academy of Magic had a secret event in the middle of the summer to decide anyone who was soon to be seventeen or was already seventeen, to participate in the tournament. There were 100 students who wanted to participate, only sixteen managed to be nominated. It was the sixteen, who had the desired skills to come and place their names into the Goblet of Fire. They were hoping to be chosen as their school's champion. To the amusement of Fleur and annoyance of everyone else, no males managed to be nominated. (Not to mention the rumors were that Fleur had used her heritage powers to remove the male obstacles.)

As Fleur was walking, her head was held high and proud. She noticed the sadness and jealousy in her fellow classmates, but as the representative of her school she decided to ignore their childish acts.

Not that the young girl should care. She had never really connected with her fellow students.

Her headmistress held her in highly regard, sometimes even favored her. It was her understanding that it was the root to all the whispering behind her back.

Her Veela Allure, which she could control to some degree, was only fueling the jealousy and sometime even fear. Jealousy of her beauty and fear of her rage. The students of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, had never accepted her, they were polite towards her, but she knew the truth.

The waiting room she entered had a fireplace, and some cups/goblet from winning different kinds of events. Hogwarts was really trying to show their achievements. Fleur nearly shook her head in amusement over how much the three schools were trying to impress each other.

As she scanned the room, she nodded to the handsome man, the Hogwarts Champion Cedric Diggory. He was in his Hogwarts's school uniform, the black robes with the yellow and black scarf. She remembered that the colors represent the house he was in, Hufflepuff, and they represented the element of earth.

Not many would believe that she was the smart and top student, or that she even knew about the different houses in Hogwarts. After all, people were neglecting her intellect because of her unnatural beauty.

After a while, the champion of the Durmstrang Institute entered the room, Viktor Krum. He had a stern face, nodded to her, and then to the Hogwarts Champion.

No one talked. Even if she didn't know what was going to happen, she had no desire to be the one to break the tension in the room.

A raven-haired boy entered the room, confused and in disbelief, he looked frightened. The horror and irritation on his face. It reminded her of herself, when everyone accused her of something she either had no control of, or didn't do.

When he finally looked at her, she saw into his green eyes behind the hilarious glasses he had on. The orbs pulled her to the end of time, were every movement stopped around her. The intensity of his eyes, the beauty of his soul. For the first time in her life, she feared for someone else who was not a member of her family.

Who was this boy? She could see the hardship of his life, his eyes told everything to her. The feeling of wanting to rush over to him, pull him into her arms, only her modesty stopped her. The not lady-like emotion she had been taught to avoid since she could remember.

Her face narrowed, her eyes on the brink of tears. She walked slowly towards him. Everything else was forgotten, she need to know what was wrong.

Fleur had only been close to him one time, and that was when she was getting bouillabaisses to her fellow students.

Yes she wanted to know the name of the boy, because of the feeling that her allure had no effect, and that she knew him from somewhere, but couldn't remember.

He broke eye contact and was looking down at his feet. She frowned in disbelief and a little disappointment. Normally males were trying to stare at her, but not the boy in front of her. Fleur wanted to see his face again, to memorize everything about him. The urge to stare into his eyes was to great, so Fleur placed her right hand under his jaw, and lifted his head up slowly. Not even seeing the open-mouths from the other two in the room, looking unbelievable and questionably towards her.

"W'at is wrong?" She asked, now that their eyes were once again locked, and the world around them forgotten. Well, she didn't know about him, but her world was now in the mercy of his eyes...

The hurts and fears in his eyes, touched her heart as he spoke, "I... had... been.. entered..." He never finished as he looked away, toward the other champions.

Fleur needed to look into his eyes, it was now a drug to her. His beautiful soul, the innocence of it, she needed to see it again. She forcefully turned his head to face hers.

"Unbelievable, simple fascinating!" A man interrupted by grabbing and taking the boy away from her, irritating and angering her. But it seemed that the man didn't see the daggers she sent with her eyes for the interruption, otherwise he would had run away.

With an arm around the raven-haired boy's shoulder, the man known as Ludo Bagman proudly spoke, "Gentlemen and Lady" He nodded toward them, "I present you the fourth champion!"

Fleur was in shock, almost forgetting her scowl towards the man who interrupted her.

She still didn't know the boy, or was it the man's name. She needed to know, but before she could ask, the ancient man rushed in and turned the boy around to face him. With his hands on his shoulders, he looked like he was going to shake the boy. Fleur wanted to intervene, only to see that her headmistress had somehow entered the room without her knowledge, holding her back.

More people had now entered the room, but Fleur didn't care. The boy under the accusing stare from the ancient man, was the only one she cared about.

"Did you enter, or have an older student enter your name Harry?" The ancient man asked.

"No sir, I didn't!" The boy half-yelled in disbelief.

Fleur understood him, she could see that this 'Harry' looked up to the ancient man. Looking down at him, she could see the hurt from hearing the question.

The ancient man turned around and was now facing everyone in the room, "I believe that young mister Potter is telling the truth." he stated in a tired tone and seemed to look much older than before.

In disbelief, the people in the room started to yell with no regard to each other. But Fleur didn't care, she didn't care who was loudest or had the best arguments. Even if she wanted to know the story behind it. She believed the boy. His soul was still innocent, she knew that he hadn't lied. He had the same kind of expression when as her when her Allure started to change her friends around her. The expression of being lost and of being forced to grow up.

"Harry Potter will participate as the fourth champion. With his or without his approval, or anyone for that matter. It's a magical contact, so as soon as his name came out..." Barty Crouch informed, it sounded rather forced, but everyone nodded to the shock of Fleur.

The young girl looked at Harry, he however looked so lost and in disbelief of the events around him. The statement that he was entered against his will, could be clearly seen on his face. The sadness that everyone accepted that there were no way around the contract. It annoyed Fleur to no end. Even the acceptance of it was to fast for her liking.

Fleur could see his fist tighten in anger. So she moved away from her Headmistress, towards him.

"I believe you" Fleur said, and he smiled at her. The smile made her blush, but she didn't want to look away from his eyes. She saw into his twinkle sparkling emerald eyes, they glowed, as if they were going to light up the room.

He nodded ' thanks', but her Headmistress had arrived behind her, pulling her away.

["Come Fleur, it's outrageous that Hogwarts has two champions"] The woman said with a bit of venom in her voice, Fleur managed to turn around with a 'sorry' expression on her face before she was half-dragged out of the room.

As she entered her new room in the carriage that she had gotten because of her newly acquired champion status, her thoughts turned to Harry. She hoped that at least, he would get the support he needed to complete the upcoming event.

She was lost in her thoughts from who would enter him, to why enter him at all. She knew that he was not of age, maybe 14 or 15 years at the oldest.

She then decided that she needed to write home, to tell her family that she was now a champion they could be proud off. Then something crossed her mind as her family came into her mind.

Her little sister had wanted her to find a Harry Potter...

Fleur eyes widened, ["Of course!"] She muttered, ["Harry Potter is the-boy-who-lived"].

The feeling he emitted, the feeling of being in his shoes. It had stopped her mind from connecting his name to the famous wizard. He didn't look famous, he actually looked normal she noticed.

Fleur smiled when she imaged staring into his eyes ["Gabrielle will be so jealous."] she chuckled. Sighing heavily, she changed to her nightgown and entered her own private bathroom.

Cleaning her teeth before crawling under the blanket of her bed. With a smile on her face, she vowed to herself to talk to him. She needed more information about him, but it would be impolite to simply ask people other than himself. She wanted to know him, as him after all. The humble him she had seen while looking into his soul. So ideas formed in her dazed mind, before sleep took her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN)**

* * *

><p>The normal Chapters will be 5000+ words, this is only teasing, to see how many are interesting in the story.<p>

The story are likely Pow vision of Harry and Fleur, but it will not be first-person views.

This first chapter are the example how the story will unfold.

* * *

><p>Reviews to reviewer, next chapter - say your minds and review! :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 The Drama

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Any Harry Potter Characters, nor do I gain any income/money from writing this story. **

**Info: **I had not expected the huge responses to my first chapter. I had to remove the Alerting Mails, since I was getting a mail from fanfiction nearly every hours.

Because of it, I am actually thinking of making this a primary story. I love your reviews, keep them up. Some had expected me to find a beta reader, but sorry there. I haven't found one that works to my favour... But hopefully my determination to make the story better, and my hunger for learning the language will keep the grammar to an 'okay' level.

Reviews to reviews will be at the end of the chapters. To not ruin too much of the story...

_Ps_, this update was meant to be this Sunday, sorry for too early update... (Quick Update nr 2 05/05 may)

* * *

><p><strong>Angel and Champions<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Drama<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II<strong>

The next day

After a forced election to become the secondary Hogwarts's Champions yesterday. Harry tried to piece together the blurred details and recollections of the accident with his best friend, Ron Weasley.

Harry couldn't believe it was happening. They had been best friends since first-year. It however, didn't seem to be the case any more. What they had and gone through together. Ron had either forgotten, or that he didn't care about Harry's words any more.

Looking at the bed where his best friend should had been sleeping, only to find it empty with the trace of someone had left it rather quickly. Ron had been angry. He believed Harry had entered himself with the selfish act of not telling how to. Not even Harry's pleading and the detail of being the school's champion was a death sentence to him, could change Ron's accusations of him lying.

There were nothing Harry could do. He didn't know how to make Ron believing him. It sadness him more then ever. The feeling of betrayal. Nothing could change the feeling of loosing his first friendship. He would do anything to have his friend back. anything...

He picked up jeans and a shirt to put on. It was still warm outside, so Harry thought his cloak would provide him the necessary heat, if the temperature suddenly fell. Gazing down on himself. He realized that his clothes were hanging loosely on his body. It was only his perfected custom made cloak, that seemed to help him hiding the fact, that his clothes were too big.

"Harry, I..."

Harry turned to face Hermione, who was standing at the entrance. He could see the hurt in her eyes. Looking like a mess, she sighed heavily and shook her head amused.

Harry narrowed his eyes. As he didn't know, if she was shaking her head, because of his inability to match his clothes or something else...

"Ron is just being... Ron..." She defended with a forced smile. It made sense, but Harry didn't really want to talk about it. The memories were still fresh.

The way she looked at him, he knew Ron had caused her a lot of hurts. Harry knew the problem, knew the issues, "I am sorry Hermione", He paused, choosing his next words with care, "I know you believe me, so you don't need to pick side" He finally said it. He didn't want to ruin Hermione friendship with Ron.

If it did make Hermione more happy by having Ron as friend, then he would gladly step back.

"What is wrong with you!" Hermione hissed in disbelief and moved toward him. She slapped his left shoulder with her right hand, "I can't believe you!" she cried not stopping her assaulting hands, as she was continuous slapping his shoulder.

Harry felt his heart stop, as he heard the last words echoed in his mind, _'she didn't believe me?'_ he stepped back, away from hers attacking hand. "I thought..." Harry stuttered, barely able to hold the tears back. "I thought you believed me..."

Hermione mouth was open. She wrapped her arms around him, with her face burrowing into his chest, sobbing "I... No, Harry you... it's not that, I-"

Harry didn't embrace her back, he was stunned. In the back of his mind, he would never believe that, Hermione would think he was lying.

He pushed her away and rushed passed the shocking girl, without looking back. He heard her yelling his name, pleading for him to come back. Walking aimless away, without any destination... Before Harry knew it, he was outside, and was running toward the lake.

Angry of the world around him, he wanted to point his rage toward something, anything...

The feeling that his heart had shattered to million pierces, as his female best friends words echoed in his mind, hunting him...destroying his last sanity. Nothing could fix it now... to loose one friend was hurtful, to lose both of his friends... it destroyed him...

Finally looking behind, he saw nothing, no one was following him. The feeling of betrayal rushed back to him, this time it was hurting more than he could comprehend, as tears fell.

He missed Hermione already, deep inside, he knew she would always be by his side. He was ready to open up for her, telling her his darkest secrets... he wanted to trust her with everything. He was even grateful, when she informed him about the support of the students_; Hufflepuff were probably loyal to their own and real Hogwarts's Champion. Slytherin, predictable. Ravenclaws, neutral. Griffindor, mostly supportive toward him, but did they believe him, or were just supportive because he was a Griffindor's Champion? _

But now he knew better. Hermione was only supporting, didn't believe in him at all. His friends, his house-mates, classmates... none believed him...

Harry found a place nearby the lake with rocks and some trees hidden from the castle views. He took a spot on the rock, hauled his knees to his chest, before wrapping his arms around them, hugging himself. He sat there, starring toward the ship, that looked like the old British 'man-of-war' ship-of-line, without the cannons of course.

He had never let a single tear fall before, but now he couldn't stop himself. All the misery, the pains from his childhood rushed and fuelled the already fragile mind of his. Nothing could stop the onslaught, as his last defence destroyed by the act of his friends.

As memories of his life escaped from the deep of his mind, pushed him to the edge of life. The memories were destroying every piece of his newer memories, his happy thoughts. Normally the memories of his friends would have stopped it. This time, however, it was helping to destroy what happiness, he ever had obtained.

How long he had been starring at the lake, he didn't know, didn't care. He should had known it was too good to be true. After all, he didn't need friends, survived without friendship until he was eleven. No, he didn't need anyone... _'How will anyone believe or be friends with a freak like him?'..._

The strong autumn wind suddenly pushed him of the rock, he fell toward the ground. Harry's mind didn't comprehend it, nor did he care.

As he was lying with his body facing upwards. He noticed the sky darkened. It was like dark clouds were pulled toward him. He shook his head and rose up, _'Stop thinking about the world revolve around you'_ he thought.. Dusted his clothes, and with the help of his cloak, he made himself presentable as possible. He had no desire to let anyone know about his fragile mind, and that, he had cried.

With a heavy sigh, he walked toward the castle, not showing any emotions... any thoughts were pushed back... _'not going to get hurt any more'..._

* * *

><p>The breakfast at the Great-hall was not necessary for the students of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic . To the young champion, it was a different matter.<p>

Fleur scanned the hall with her eyes, keeping the facts hiding from her fellow students to avoid any necessary questioners and questions. She was looking for the young man, Harry Potter. Her need to look into his eyes, to see his soul again. She wanted to reassure herself, it was not a dream. Her curiosity toward him, her desire and fascination of him...Yes, she wanted to know the man behind the eyes.

She placed the facts together, provided by her memories of the few times she had seen him. She knew which house he belonged to. Griffindor was the house. But the table with where 'the lions' were sitting, there were no trace of him.

She noticed a red-haired boy, the one with the dreamlike and disguising stares. She considered him as one of Harry's friends. However, Harry was not there.

Fleur noticed that the boy was looking distracted, but it didn't matter to her. He wasn't her primary target... To tell the truth, he was not someone she craved to socialize with anyway. _'no self-control!'._

She was soon interrupted, as the large door opened and in stepped Harry Potter. His black cloak covered most of his body. If he had his hood up, he would have looked like a dark wizard, ready to destroy any one opposing him. The clothes he wears under his the cloak were a par of dark blue jeans and a grey shirt. Not really a matching set, but he was actually looking good.

He eyed the hall suspiciously. Fleur noticed that the students had stopped to do what they were doing and was looking toward him. He was getting too much attention to her liking. It was truly first now, she realised that he was actually famous. Her courage left her. She might be older than him, and didn't really care about the attention and rumours about her, but this was ridiculous even for the young witch.

When he eyed her, their eyes locked for a brief moments. There were a small glint of recognition on his eyes. Fleur was certain she imagined it, but she almost thought she saw a faint smile flicker across his emotionless face.

_'Something is wrong'_. She thought. It was uncharacteristic for him to act with no emotions. She didn't know him, but could tell, that he was not supposed to look like he did.

As he started to walk, Fleur suspected that he was purposely avoiding to glance back at her. Avoiding her eyes. Fleur couldn't help but felt a little disappointed by it. But she kept eyeing him, like probably the rest of the great-hall. There was no need of concealing herself from doing it. Pretending that she didn't think, he was captivating to look at.

A girl with bushy brown hair rose from her seats, walked over to him. She acknowledged her as the girl he used to be with. They were too far for her to hear them, but she succeeded to read the girl's lips.

_'Harry' _Fleur thought, it seemed like the girl was pleading. The eyes she gave Harry, it was making Fleur a little discomfort. To Fleur, it seemed that they had been a couple, and the girl was trying to get them back together. Her pleading eyes, the sorry expression on her face. Even her body-language, looked like she just wanted to throw herself into the arms of the wizard in front of her.

Harry shook his head. Fleur noticed the shocking expression from his house-mates, and the girl in front of him. She detected that the girl didn't even had a chance to say more then his name. But her face and her eyes displayed the unbearable pains the girl had received from his rejection.

The bushy-haired girl looked like her body was going to be shattered in pieces... She could see the anxieties in the girls face. She looked like a girl that had just given her heart, only to end up seeing it threw back at her face.

Fleur mentally searched for her memories of the encounter. She looked at the memories a few times, and made sure that she didn't miss anything. After rechecking them, she realized that the girl only had said one word, '_probably his name'._

She was standing there frozen like a statue. A red-haired girl came and lay an arm around her, after Harry had walked away, but the girl squirmed out of the younger girl arm. Starting to walk, she walked away with an empty expression. Fleur even feared for the girl, concerned that the said girl would do something she would later regret.

The red-haired boy, Fleur disliked, came rushed toward the heartbroken girl. To the shock of Fleur's, but not much to the students of Hogwarts, the girl took her wand out and pointed it at the said boy. It made him fall on his butt. A laugh escaped from some of the students.

Fleur looked around to see who were laughing. But as her eyes returned, the bushy-haired girl was gone... only a red-faced boy remained. Looking puzzled and in disbelief of what had just happen.

Not really interested in the boy, she scouted the table and found Harry sitting alone. His fellow house-mates seemed to leave him, probably out of fear.

As Fleur examined him, she realized that he was not the same boy she saw yesterday. He looked broken and hardened in the same time. _'Forced to grow up', _she thought.

The fear of the same rejection crossed her mind. Even now, she could predict the rumours, if she ever desired to put her plan in motion. '_They would probably blame me for the breakup'. _She said to herself. Sighed heavily, she frowned over her own lack of planning-skills.

Fleur wanted to talk to him. She wanted to know him better, but she couldn't find a way to do it. Well, not without any form for accidents or misunderstandings. _'I need to get him alone, and an excuse to talk to him!"_ Fleur exclaimed in her head.

["Fleur?"] Someone called and prevented her from giving it another thoughts.

["Yes?"] She said and turned around to face Jean. She was a year older than Fleur, a girl with brown hair with blond highlight.

["Madame Maxine had informed me, that all champions need to go to the hospital wings to be mentally and physical checked at 12 o'clock, midday. After the health check, the champions would be informed about the tournaments."] Jean informed with a smile before she walked away.

Fleur was going to nod 'a thanks', but the girl had already left.

An idea formed in her mind, as she gazed toward where Harry was supposed to be sitting, but he was gone. She blinked a few times, not sure what to believe. He was sitting there a few moments ago, and she had only turned away for a brief second. Shocked by the fact that she had missed him leaving the hall. She shrugged and returned to plan her second encounter with Harry...

* * *

><p>Harry rushed outside and was heading toward the lake again.<p>

He had foreseen Ron's silent glares, and even expected Hermione's behaviours to the point, that he could stare accusingly at her without any kind of emotions. Even if he wanted to just let her hug him and be over with it. To return them back to the way it was before. He couldn't just pretend to be friend with someone that didn't believe in him; o_nly supporting him, because it was written in some kind of best-friends rules book._

The thoughts of Ron made his blood boiled to the point, that he hit the first tree he came across with his first. The unleash of rage and pains, he had gotten from hitting the tree, were helping him escape the dark thoughts of hexing the boy to oblivion.

It was not his former best friends that made him rush out of the hall. It was the silvery blond-haired girl with the sky blue eyes, her beautiful lovely face. It was her gazing eyes, her smiling face that destroyed the wall he sat up. Fleur simple destroyed his mental shield. Sending the words, she had said yesterday into his mind, _'I believe you'._

He was going to make a statement, that he didn't need anyone in his life, but he had nearly ruined his moment by staring at the girl.

_'Aaaarrgh', _he screamed in his mind. He hammered the poor tree with his hands, furious that, he couldn't even stay true to his plan to be an emotionless git. He wanted to scare people away. It was working perfectly until he lay his eyes on her. First time when he entered, and second time when she was talking with a girl.

_'She is only pretending, only pretending!"_ He repeated to himself, _'Everyone are only pretending, to be my friends, to have my trust...Just because I'm a bloody boy-who-lived!'._

He could feel the tears were ready to burst out again, but with his iron-will, the tears never escaped his eyes. He took a few deep breath, inhaled the air slowly, and was letting the fresh air circulating inside his lunges before he exhaled it out. He sighed heavily, and was feeling a lot better, now, that he managed to calm himself down.

His hands hurts, but he would survive. It was somehow better to actually hurt his hands then loose his face in the great hall. _'Not going to show any emotion, not letting anyone close...'_

Closing his eyes, he sighed deeply, while counting to ten. His emotions pushed deeper into his mind. He gazed at the darkened sky. It had become darker, like storm was on the way.

The heavily wind was blowing leafs and dust at the air.

"Potter!" a Girly voice called from behind with a tone of hatred. Interrupting his trains of thoughts. He sighed annoyed over the lack of privacy. He turned around with a blank expression on his face.

His empties eyes shocked the girl, that was starting to move a little uncomfortable.

The girl was just standing there with narrowed eyes staring at him. Her Dark blond hair blew lovely to the wind. Her apple-green eyes piercing through him. She had a cute little face.

The blond-girl had her arm crossed, and Harry noticed the wand was dangerous close to her right hand. He moved his right hand just under his cloak, readying himself for any trouble.

He noticed the girl's body shifted a little, her arm loosely up, and her right hand had moved toward her wand, resting her fingertip on it.

"Yes" He answered, as he was carefully eyeing the girl. The green and silver scarf told him she was a Slytherin. His mind wandered to his memories of any encounters with the said House. He soon found the memories. She was the girl that always stood in the background, while Pansy Parkinson had been insulting him and his former friends.

The girl didn't answer, she was eyeing him carefully. Her eyes, however, kept returning to where his right hand was.

"I have come to inform you, that you are required at the Hospital wing at 12..." She said carefully, like she was choosing her words one at the time, while not leaving her eyes from his wand.

Harry snorted loudly, shook his head in disbelief.´, "Why should I trust a snake?" He said dryly with a hint of irritation.

The girl looked at him annoyed. She raised one of her eyebrows, before moving her left hand to her waist, and stared at him with the 'I don't care' expression, " What ever..." She said with a snobbish tone.

Harry thought the girl was going to turn around and leave him, but it was not the case. She was still eyeing, watching him. He felt like being under a microscope, so he decide to break the tension, and decided to at least try to get some more information out of the girl.

"Now tell me, what do you really want... I have other things to do then playing childish game with your snakes!" He said bored. But in the back of his mind, he was rather amused over the fact, that the girl didn't have any kind of backup or support. He was actually respecting the girl for coming alone. After all, he had never seen anyone trying to start a fight with him without having any form of backup.

Harry was ready for a fight, he had already planned what spells he would use. He waited for the girl to take her wand... only to have her...

The blond girl rolled her eyes, and with a rather stern and yet a blank look, " I don't care what you believe... It was not my intention to be some kind of a messenger... I was actually walking out of the great hall and saw Prof. McGonagall talking with Ludo Bagman... Before I knew it, the man stopped me and made me find you..."

Harry, who didn't expect her detailed answer, tilted his head in disbelief. "Thanks'" He muttered, not really sure about what to believe. She nodded to him.

There were a silent between them. Harry had assumed that they were done talking. He was just waiting for her to leave. Didn't really want to turn his back on the girl. After all, there had been to many encounters with Malfoy. Not to mention, there were far away from the castle. She could stun him and drop him somewhere, before anyone could find him, until it was too late.

The idea that the girl had come all alone was sending warning bells all around him. Either the girl was sure to be able to beat him in a duel, or that she had reinforcements nearby. Both episodes could, however, happen. He didn't know her, so anything was possible.

The ideas, that the said girl had come without any intentions to hurt him, (or at least trying to embarrass him), didn't lingered in his mind for long. It was too unbelievable for him to think, that any 'Snakes' not trying to harm in anyway exist. From his experience, he was their target number one...

The girl had not done anything to him, but she could had been the one behind the scenes. Helping her fellow 'snakes'.

"I want to make a deal with you..." She said out of the blue, it startled him so much, that he didn't even know how to response.

It took a great deal of time for Harry to settle his mind, "A deal?" He asked rather dumbly.

She rolled her eyes, her body language shifted to a more nervous state. Her fingertip was now playing with her wand.

"I have a spell book that will likely help you with the Tournaments," She said carefully.

"So you not just here to inform me?" He triumphed, "You didn't meet with Ludo Bagman, did you?" he accused the young witch.

"Yes, I did meet with him, he was rather insisting that I found you. It was not an intended benefit to act like a messenger, but it was however, a needed excuse to talk to you alone" The girl scowled, "Now what say you?"

Harry mind was wandering, nothing gave any sense to him. He shrugged and decided to play along, "What is in it to you?" He asked. He knew that no snakes were going to offer him help without any kind of catches, but he was also rather curious about the book.

He was certain that the girl face lighted up under her rather blank expression, and wondered his own wisdom for 'playing' a long.

"I want a favour from you... " She answered him, and Harry could role his eyes at her anticipated answer.

He was ready to deny, but before he could open his mouth, he was interrupted.

"You need to show me the way to the Chamber of Secrets" The girl said. Harry could see the change of the girl facial expression, she was actually looking hopeful at him.

This was unexpected to Harry. He stared at the young witch to try to determinant the girl's intends. Seeing no sign of lying, well he hoped that she was not lying. Now that, he actually thought of the Chamber, he was curious himself.

It was not really his nature to accept any deal from a Slytherin, and he believed that it might be more to it. Harry decided to ask bluntly, "Why do you want to see The Chamber of the Secrets, and why ask me now?"

The girl eyed him cautiously, "You and the Weasley are angry at each other for what I had heard and seen. Not to mention that you had just broken up with the Granger girl..."

Harry was going to protest that, he didn't breakup with Hermione, since they had never been dating, but the girl just kept talking.

"... You look like someone that want to push everyone away..." She paused a little, like she was musing about a dilemma in her her head, a whole decision-making process... She nodded rather to herself, "I can give you a book about Occlumency, to help you there" She said with a wickedly smile.

_'Occulumency?...'_

"Occulumency, is a mind art... help you organize your mind, and for you, be a better actor..." She answered him teasingly, probably because she saw his questioningly look.

"_An actor?"_ He asked himself, he was sure that he had hide his emotions in the back of his mind, but if this girl could read him as a book? He needed to know more, she had gotten his attentions.

"Why are you... helping me?" He asked, it was annoying to him that he couldn't read her, as she was actually reading him. The thought of her pretending that she could read him as a book lingered, only to be push away by the knowing smirk she gave him.

"Unfortunately, by trying to reach my goal, you are getting the benefits of my rather ambitious mind. Playing a part of it. If it was for me, I shouldn't even give you those books. I couldn't care, if you survive or die in the tournament, but before you meet your end... I rather want the benefits of your secrets. If the rumours of course are true." The girl replied more detailed than he expected.

The way the girl said it, it was like she was expecting him to die... But again she was a Slytherin... it was expected after all. He had a feeling to deny her help, but a part of him wanted the help.

They way the deal was made, it sounded like some kind of business. So, he was not actually getting a friend. But as he gave it more thoughts, he wondered if he could get the books by himself, now that, he at least knew one of the books names. If he accepted the deal and end up with books anyone could get, he would be made a fool.

"Books for all my secrets?" He said carefully, eyeing the girl for any hints of betrayal, "What so special about those books?... what is stopping me from buying... Occulumency?" He asked.

The girl was looking at him with her cold expressions, before she spoke like she had predicted his little speak. "It's a family heirloom and rather dark... for Occlumency, it will normally be a Legilimency Master to teach anyone Occlumency and the other way around , taught by master from master... You will not find any book you can buy, nor will anyone give you one. The few books about it, only a few selected family have."

This was too good to be true, but it was also really a deal he couldn't really turn down, and there were nothing to loose "What do I do"

The girl eyes flickered a little, but it happened so fast that he believed he imagined it.

"Well, let start introducing ourselves shall we?" She said and reached her hand out. Harry watched her hand, not sure if he wanted to shake it.

Sighed heavily, he reached and they shook hands.

"By the way, my name is Daphne Greengrass..." The girl introduced, "Any place we can talk?" she then asked...

Harry looked at her in disbelief, wondered where she had been while they had talked, until a realization clicked in his mind, about what she was trying to say. He wondered if his newly found spot was a good place.

With a quick decisions he answered, "Yes, please follow me", and gestured her toward the area hidden from the castle.

* * *

><p>At the hospital wing.<p>

Fleur had hoped that the champions would meet before their health check, but everyone had their own healer and an independent healers to check them. The Hogwarts hospital wings was only providing the rooms.

She was soon guided to another room after she had finished with the needed checking.

The room was more like a class room with chairs and table.

She saw the older Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory and Viktor Krum. Disappointed that Harry was not there, she walked toward a table and sat on it.

Later the door opened and Harry walked in. She smiled at rose from her seat and walked over to him. He tilted his head curiously at her. "Arry" She exclaimed happily, she was going to hug him, but decided to stop herself in time.

But as she was closely looking at him, she was taken back by his expression. He was staring blankly at her, like he never had met her before. It was true that they only 'talked' yesterday, but something was just not right.

"I am sorry, my name is Fleur Delacour" She reached out her hand, trying to introducing herself. She didn't do it last time, so she through, that he didn't know how to response to her.

Harry nodded, not even put a smile on his face, "My name is Harry Potter, nice to meet you Miss. Delacour" He replied with a forgery tone of happiness, before taking her hand. Instantly, Fleur got the tingling feeling from his touch. Her stomach made a flip, as their eyes locked, she couldn't help but to blush to the sensation.

Before she could look deeply into his eyes, he looked away quickly, looking at their still touching hands. "You can let go now" He said bluntly. Again with the nearly animated tone.

Fleur let go of his hand as it was on fire, trying to hide her blush. She shifted lightly.

"Good luck with the competitions" He nodded and walked around her and toward the other champions. Introducing himself to them.

Fleur felt a little hurt of being ignored, and little sad of not be able to see his lovely soul behind the eyes. No males had ever ignored her like him before.

She closed her eyes, trying to fuel her veela magic... her allure. She was desperately to gaze into his green-emeralds eyes. Something told her, that, she would find her answer in them. She felt her magic unleashed from her body. Fleur was visualizing her magic engulfing the raven hair boy.

She heard the gasping behind her, and Fleur smiled triumphing that it had worked. But as she turned around, she saw Cedric and Viktor drooling at her, while Harry had his head tilting, looking at her with those eyes. Questioning toward her.

She visualized Harry walking toward her, into the range of hers arm, pushing her magic into the allure. Not noticing the other champions slowly walking toward her.

"Champions... uhm, wand... lovely..." A voice interrupted her concentration, and she turned her head around to see Ludo Bagman gazing at her dreamily. He shrugged in disbelief and Fleur could see, that he was embarrassing. So Fleur let her Allure fade away.

"Good you are all here, There will be Wand weights and measures the 24th... and your first task will be about dealing with the unknown" Ludo said, looking at each of the champions before he dreamily looked at Fleur. With that, he shrugged and walked away rather quickly.

Fleur blushed, it was first now she realized how much magic she had put on her Allure. But as she was looking down on her shoes, ashamed that she was actually trying to use her allure to catch a boy younger than herself. Fleur was trying to comprehend why she acted, like she did.

Not noticing the other champion left with Harry walking behind.

She looked panicky around, before she realized that she was alone. She was half running, trying to catch the boy. There was something with him, something wrong. She couldn't find any answers to what could be wrong with Harry. It was also annoying to her, that she kept wanting to look into his eyes.

The feeling like a secret was hiding behind those eyes. A secret she most reveal before she could put her mind in rest.

"Arry!" She called, stopping him at his track. He turned around to face her. Her heart was beating faster as she saw the smile on his face, but it was soon replaced by a blank expression. Too fast for her liking.

"Yes?" He asked with a bored tone. Fleur frowned by it, but she shrugged it off.

"Will you like to take a walk with me by the lake tomorrow, if ze weatzer allow?... My sister want to know you, but I don't know w'at to write, and..." She paused, blushing heavily, "...and I will like to be your friend..." Fleur finally said it...

Harry eyes sparkly for a brief moments, only to change to the same empty look.

She was finally looking into his eyes, awaiting his answer. But it was empty. There were no feeling of happiness in them. No lovely soul behind them... they were blank and lifeless.

She wanted to place her hands to his cheeks, wanting to pull his face closer... to make sure that it was not really lifeless as it was now. She couldn't even believe it. Harry was not showing his soul to her as he did yesterday.

"Yes, I will love that..." He answered with a casual tone, not even sounded like he wanted to go with her.

Harry nodded to her and walked away. Fleur was stunned by his emotionless answer. She could only stare at his back, as he was walking.

She need to recollect her memories of him, she need a pensive to see the detail. But as she was lost in thoughts, she never noticed a girl walking toward her until...

"What did you do to him!"

Fleur jumped by it, put her hand on her chest on top of her heart. Indicating that she had nearly gotten a heart-attack. The young witch turned around to scold the one behind her.

As Fleur turned around, she saw an young girl with a cute face. Well, the girl's face would had been cute, if her eyes did not look like she wanted to kill her. The girl was looking angry at her, even with her wand pointing toward Fleur.

The girl had bushy hair, and brown eyes sending dagger toward her. She could feel the magic from the girl. She felt the hates and disgusts from it. Wave by wave the girl's magic was hitting her. Showing her intentions.

Fleur had gotten use to the accusation from couples, whom believed, that, she had been the course of their breakup. Now the girl, she had watched at the breakfast was actually pointing a wand at her. Ready to kill.

In the back of the blond mind. She knew that nothing, she would say, could change the girl already made-up mind. She moved her hand toward her wand. Hoping that the girl didn't notice it.

"Now he didn't even want to talk to me!" The bushy-haired girl cried, tears were falling. Fleur knew the girl was unstable. She feared for her safety. What ever Fleur would say to her own defence, would only unleash the rage inside the young girl. Her only hopes was getting her wand...

As Fleur's hand reached her wand, she just hoped, she would be fast enough...

* * *

><p><strong>AN)**

* * *

><p>6000k+ words, I am sorry I have to cut it of here, it a 5000+ words chapters. But just trying to keep some interested in the story.<p>

This is a Harry/Fleur, but I had not really decide Hermione roles in the story yet. I want to decide her roles as fast as possible... and the next chapter will be the deciding factors.

**Reviews to reviewers. **

**Thanks for reviewing to: **

ILikeComps - Pete91888 - HarryHermioneBellaSwan - Mark Shepard - greymagician - werewolf007 - dpbrianja - perseus peverell - Aaron Leach - Weiss - Belle Morte Rising - TouGod - dwalls21 - Tank3827 - Umbra8191 - Duelist - bandrules - hagane-girl - perses7x - XoreandoX - Irishfighter - Malcho1234 - darkplayer35 - Vegitunks1 - spectre4hire - Sirian - VampHunter001 - Hakkyou no Yami - Rattler 1 - griffin blackwood ( just to show that I read all the reviews)

I will try to answer the questions, from you, and from the (pm) and thanks to the Lovely Narch for helping me with the storyline.

I am sorry for not getting a beta reading in time. Some of my negotiating are less successful. The promise are normally weeks to a month. SO I am trying to find a beta reader in the same timezone as me.

Because of that, I am actually uploading before my planned time, Sunday as a weakly update.

My plan are to update my previously chapter before I upload a new one, to not alerting those who had put the story in alerts too much...

_Going to point a Question out_, sorry, werewolf007 :)

If I remember correctly in the book Cedric was the last one called (before Harry of course). Was it important that you changed that ? I don't want to criticize, I'm just curious...

Annswer: Well, This is my way of pointing out, the story is an Alternative universe to the cannon. Yes, I made Fleur going in as second, it was my intention. It will be later explained in the story. Hope it keep you interested.

**AS** to self teaching my English. I Just got The Oxford advance Dictionary, I hope you noticed the change in my writing (reuploaded chapter one)... hopes you guys like it so far.. it the best I can do before getting a beta reader.

I have no idea how good this chapter is. The storyline or any form for improvements. So please reviews.

-Wonder what is going to happen with Fleur and Hermione...


	3. Chapter 3 The Warnings

**Disclaimer:** What I miss with Harry Potter by JK Rowling are the romance. I don't mind the pairing. Harry could had end up with anyone than Ginny, and Hermione could had end with anyone than Ron. Maybe I just need more background of why they end together? - What i am really trying to say, I simple don't own Harry Potter universe. I am only using it because i like to write.

**Forewords:** This chapter had not been easy on me, it nearly took me a month. I made it in 4 part. It did nearly taken me a week for every part. Why you ask? - There simple too many people interested in the story. While i know how the story would end, it doesn't meant that I know what happens between the start and the end. (Well I do know, it's just how I'll show it in the story)

Daphne Characters had been hard. I needed someone that was not close to Harry, - I narrowed the name toward Daphne, Tracey, Susan, Hannah, Blaize... I chose Daphne. Why? - I see myself in the girl. (Well how I pictured the girl anyways.)

Hermione on the other hand, I didn't know where to take her, but I hope you guys will like her in this chapter...

By the Way thanks to the reviews, it will be at the end of the chapters.

PS - Editor/beta needed

* * *

><p><strong>Angel and Champions<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Warnings<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Fleur looked into the eyes of the young girl. Her rage and insanity, fuelled by the falling tears, was making the young blond wondering, if she would be able to cast her shield in time. Fleur's hand grabbed the edge of her wand.

The girl saw Fleur's movement. An grimace followed by an angry scowl from the brunette. The time itself moved as slow-motion. Fleur could predict it, she knew what she had to do...

Red sparks escaped the young brunette's wand, before a beam of red light pushed its way through. Fleur moved her wand and whispered, "Vi Scutum!". A golden light escaped Fleur's wand, forming a bobble around her.

The scarlet bolt of light hit the front of her shield, splitting it into six different beams, change the light from red to orange, as it trailed the edge of her bobble to end somewhere behind her.

She noticed a crack formed where the beam had hit. A sound of a cracking glass's made her fear for the safety of hers. She moved her wand to repair her golden bobble, but another beam of light hit it, and made it crack.

Like a stone threw through a window, one more beam hit it. It went through. The beam destroyed what left of her shield, as it was collapsing all around her.

Fleur was spinning to her left, away from another beam and avoiding the energy shaped broken glass's from her destroyed shield. The girl was fast, but was just standing there and cast spells after spells after her.

"Vel Argue!" Fleur shouted toward the brunette. The tip of her wand heated up, as it glowed red. A ball of flame formed at the edge of her wand. With a little push of her magic, the ball of fire flew toward the young girl.

Fleur noticed the girl smirk at her, before she muttered a spell she couldn't hear. But the result of her invocation was indeed visible, as a wall of ice formed in front of the young witch. The ice was clear and Fleur could see the girl smile evilly safe behind it, as she already had predicted the end of the duel.

Fleur had only cast two spells, but now that she had her wand on her hand, she didn't fear for her safety any more. She was shocked, but also impressed by the strength of the spells sent toward her.

The girl was dangerous with a wand...

The ball of fire hit the ice-wall, as flames engulfed the said wall, melting it. A white beam of energy flew toward Fleur under the cover of the damping water. Shocked by the suddenly attack, she avoid the beam barely. She couldn't even see the brunette because of the damping water caused by the impact of her fire and the ice-wall.

She dodge another beam of energy and whispered, "Frigidus Aquam!". Slowly the melted water started to freeze behind the brunette. "Stupify!" Fleur shouted soon after to distract the young girl.

The red spell flew toward the younger witch, "Protego" the said witch shouted with a smirk, as the spell impacted her newly formed shield and sent it back toward Fleur.

Fleur dodged it easily, not even trying to cast a shield. Her left hand burst into flames. Fleur had a plan after all.

"Stupify!.. Silencio!... " She shouted and in the same time was casting fireballs from her left hand for every spells cast from her wand.

The young girl was casting her shield panicky, now the fear was visible in the eyes of hers. For every shield she cast, the brunette moved back. As Fleur's Veela fire blasted the younger witch's shield to dust, sending shock-waves and was pushing the brunette toward the icy floor.

Fleur had been waiting for the moment, waiting for her attacker to think she had the battle under control. Now it was the time for a counter attack, and counter attack she did. Spells from her wand, fireballs from her hand. It was barrage of flames and spells not many could counter...

It was only a matter of time before the younger girl reached her trap. Fleur was impressed over the fact that the said girl was apple to cast shields after shields... Nevertheless... Fleur had to finish it...

The girl stepped into the icy floor and for a brief moment lost her balance. Fleur triumphed as she shouted "Expelliarmus".

The scarlet beam of energy flew from Fleur's wand only to hit the brunette's wand-hand. The wand flew toward Fleur who turned down her Veela flames and grabbed it in her left hand.

The instant Fleur grabbed the wand, she shouted "Stupify". The red beam of energy hit the young brunette in the chest. Sending the said girl in the air, spinning the girl before ending with her back on the stony corridor's floor.

Fleur sighed, and walked toward the lying brunette. It sadness her to see the girl acted like she did, and wondered if she should report the action to any professors. She wished inertly, that these witches would stop blaming her for their breakup with their men.

What the young girl did, was one out of many she had experienced since her Allure started to ruin her life.

Fleur replayed the duel in her head, the power and potentials of the said witch pushed her decision to avoid reporting the duel to the professors. Fleur didn't want to be the one to destroy the future of the witch, but first she needed answers. The girl knew Harry, and Fleur needed the information.

It was not blackmail, Fleur only hoped that the girl cared as much for Harry as she thought. After all... In a crazy way the girl was right, something had happened to Harry. Fleur just knew that it was not her Allure. If the girl could see the truth, maybe they could team up to help each other.

She cast a few cleaning charms before levitating the girl to a room. Just in time to hear people started to fill the hallway. Luckily, it was only the water and the ice that was visible from the duel. The young blond was grateful, that there had not been any destruction hex like 'Bombarda'...

"now ze 'ardest part..." She said, as she gently laid the girl on top of the table in an empty classroom nearby.

Walking toward the door she locked it, before turning to face the still lying girl on the table. She needed to find answers, but any wrong question would end their conversation toward an one way communication between the two. The blond witch knew the problem. She was gambling with the girl.

As she was ready to revive the girl, her mind wandered to the different encounters with Harry. One so beauty she couldn't place a word for. It was like she was seeing the soul itself, while she was looking into his eyes. Like something in her body want to know him better, but in the same time always had known him.

Her other encounter had hurt her. Instead of the beauty of his soul. His eyes show emptiness as there where nothing behind them. Every time there was a hints of something more than the darkness in the eyes of Harry, he looked away. She felt disappointed and confused, nothing make sense to the young blond.

Fighting a girl for a man, and was now ready to intimidate the said girl for information, "w'at 'ad I become..." Fleur sighed. Looking at the stunned girl, Fleur wondered if she would even be intimidated by her...

* * *

><p>Harry with his boom in a firm grab was walking toward the hunted loo. He had asked Daphne to meet him there. The advices Daphne gave him was working like a dream, even if he had to keep pulling his misery memories to fool anyone looking into his eyes.<p>

Fleur had asked him for a rather unusual 'walk' near the lake tomorrow. While his mind and body was jumping excited, he knew fully well that the girl was pretending her kindness toward him.

She was beautiful, and he was a normal teenager boy. She would be seventeen year old, while he had just gotten his fourteen birthday a few months ago. _'No, why would she even want to talk to him?'_

Yes, Harry was lost. His courtesy had gotten the better of him however, so he had agreed to her request before he could stop himself in time.

As he entered the girl's loo, he found the place rather amusing. There was a dead silent. He had expected sounds of a crying girl, or water splashing all over the place. But there where no sound.

Harry knew that the loo was hunted by Moaning Myrtle**,** a ghost who haunted the second floor girls' lavatory. True to her nickname, she had a tendency to sob, whine, wail and complain, especially when death was mentioned to her. A mistake he was not going to do again...

He looked around to see if Daphne had arrived before him. He even wondered why he had accepted the deal in the first place. Inertly, he hoped that it was not a set up.

As he slowly scanned the room, he noticed a movement at the other side. Harry was concentrating his eyes on the spot where he thought, he saw something. After a while, he decided it was enough, so he returned to scan the rest of the room.

A weak knitting sound of a door interrupted his scan. A door was being open. Harry turned toward the sound, but there were no one. Only a half open door... Harry had a feeling it was the ghost.

"Myrtle, will you please stop it!" he shouted with a small voice. It was not out of fear of the ghost, but feared that someone outside the loo might heard him.

"I didn't know that you know Moaning Myrtle" a girly voiced startled him.

Harry turned to face the girl, " Daphne, how.. you.." he stuttered. Daphne had sneaked up at him, and he couldn't believe that the girl had managed to do it without his notice.

"I have my own way of travel in the castle Potter..." Daphne said bored while she was looking at him up and down. It was making Harry's nerves screaming that the girl was up to something.

"As we all have" He answered and trying to sound as bored as her, but the small smile on the girl's lips told him everything. He had failed.

"I see, that would be your Firebolt... Travel on a broom... how nice", The tone had a ring of amusements and in the same time, full of sarcasm.

"That will be our travel arrangement down to the Chamber" He gestured and pointed at the entry.

"You joking right?" Daphne said, but her tone where not as accusing. It sounded more like a friendly joke.

§Open§ Harry hissed, using his parsel-tongue ability.

He turned around to face the girl to memorialise her face. As expected her face changed. Her eyes widened. Her eyes had a dreamily spark while she captured everything. Her mouth was open... but it only lasted a few second before the same old blank facial expression returned.

"Satisfies?" Harry asked and was now looking at the entry.

"Yes, here the book" The girl said and handed him an old lather book from under her black cloak. There were no title or any indication of any author of the book.

"Don't let anyone see it Potter... Or I will turn you inside out..." She stopped, and Harry saw the deadly glare from the girl. She meant every word...

"A deal is a deal...?" Harry asked. He had just found out that he didn't like Daphne's glare. He would rather look into her empty eyes that showed no sign of soul or emotions... Something he wanted to be able to do too.

"You do know, that is not politely of you to only have one broom from your side, by not even telling me to get a broom. So how will you get down while I am flying your broom to the Chamber? Or are you trying to woo me? A Slytherin" Daphne stated with an amused smirk, before she changed her facial expression and was looking at him courteously, like she had predicted his answer.

"I..." Harry managed to stutter, but the giggling sound of her laughing made him shake his head in annoyance.

"You are so tense... Mount your broom and I take the seat behind..." The blond said impatiently. She sounded annoyed, but there was a glint of hope in her eyes.

_'She is hiding something' _Harry thought. But the word 'Slytherin, Snakes' echoed in his mind.

Harry laughed over his own silliness. He started to be paranoid. The constant vigilance from the Ex-Auror had printed in him now. Harry sighed and mounted his broom. He was getting paranoid as the new DADA Professor.

Daphne came soundly and sat behind him. Her arm sneaked around his waist.

She leaned her mouth to his ear and whispered, "Enjoy it while you can"

Harry gasped, but could only make a single nod before he speed up his broom. As much as he was trying to avoid any psychotically confrontation. While only Hermione had ever really hugged him.. maybe except from his Ex best friend Ron's mum. He was actually enjoying it. Not that he ever wanted the girl behind him to notice.

He could feel Daphne's tightening her grip around him due to the swings and turn he made. Not that he minded. She didn't have any feeling for him after all. Not to mention that he didn't have any feeling for her. But the feeling of having someone hold him was too good. He missed Hermione's hugs...

He even missed the hugs Molly Weasley gave him. Now there was a stranger hugging him from behind, and he was enjoying it. He couldn't comprehend why his mind and body needed those hugs. The life before Hogwarts, Harry had never gotten any hugs. And if the same girl did it a few months ago. He would have stopped his broom and pushed her away.

The tunnel end shortly.

As Harry started to lower his broom to land in the room. Trying to get as much last minutes contact as possible. Daphne moved her hand away from his waist and jumped down. A frown escaped his mouth. But Daphne seemed not to notice, as her eyes had picked the skin from the snake.

A small smiled escaped the girls face, as she was moving toward the skin. In a rather passionately way, she took the skin up and trailed her finger up and down like she was caress it. Harry was wondering if the girl even had noticed the skeletons of different animals lying around.

"Where is the Basilisk?" She asked, not taking her eyes of the skin.

Harry turned to face the debris of rocks which was blocking the way, "The other side of that..." he said with a sigh and pointed toward the debris of rock. Harry could see the place where Ron had worked. Where Ron had been trying to dig his way. The memories hunted him now, Ron had changed... or he was just the same. _'Maybe I didn't notice it before now?'_ Harry pondered.

"Well, looks like we need to dig" Daphne sighed, and pointed her wand to the ceiling, muttered a spell Harry didn't know.

"It's the only stabilizing charm I know of, we need to dig must of it by hands, so we will not ending up interrupting the charm. We will levitate heavy rocks away, when it is no longer connected with the other rocks under the charm... ok?" Daphne informed. Harry nodded, he wanted to ask more about the spell, but didn't really want to ask the girl.

The girl had taken command of the situation. Harry could only nod smiling, it sounded like Daphne had everything under control. He started to remove his cloak. He looked toward Daphne and she did the same. He noticed her bare legs. He had not notice it before, because of her cloak, or when she was riding the broom with him.

Daphne was looking stunning. Harry had noticed Cho, he was a teenager boy after all. He never really saw other girl after he saw into her eyes. But that was before the school population believed him as a liar.

Harry placed his right hand on the back of his head, rubbing it nervously as he gazed at the young Slytherin. How it started he didn't know, but his mind raced toward the different girls that had captured his mind.

Fleur was a goddess, everything around her was just pure perfect. In the back of his mind, he knew that the French girl was too good to be true. Nevertheless, she was a mystery to him. He feared that she was only pretending... _'Soft me up, so she doesn't need to compete against me'_ he thought. But he had to admit, The girl was perfect, everything about her was... in other words... perfect...

Daphne on the other hand. She was slender, same high as him, apple green eyes and her cute face. She was stunning. Not as stunning as Fleur. But now that he thought about it, she was way better looking than Cho. Natural beauty, it was like she was more reachable and on the ground.

It was just her emotionless expression that ruined her beauty. Cho's smiles captured him, but as he imaged Daphne smile. He could only help but smile to himself. He didn't even want to think about about Fleur's smiles. He feared he would end up drooling like his ex best friend.

Fleur was way out of his reach. And in his mind, he had placed her under 'only pretending'... As much as he hated it, Fleur and him was competing in the tournament. _'She is only pretending, so she can win this bloody Tournament!'_ He screamed in his head...

"Never seen a girl wearing a skirt before Potter?" Daphne interrupted his train of thoughts, "Now help me dig a way to the the other side!" She scowled and started to move some rocks.

* * *

><p>The young brunette was lying on the table with her eyes wide open staring at the ceiling.<p>

Fleur, who had placed the girl there, was walking around the table. Her mind was racing to find any solution to the situation she was in.

"No matter what you do, I will not betray Harry!" The girl stated without any fear in her tone.

"Zat is ze problem!" Fleur replied casually. It had been the same conversation for the last fifteen minutes. She knew her patience would soon reach the breaking point.

"You said it yourself, Somezing is wrong with Arry!" Fleur exclaimed little too loudly. She wanted to help the young boy, _'no man' _she corrected_._ However, the girl didn't want to cooperate and it was frustrating the young blond.

"Everything started with you!" The girl accused. The change of tone and words stopped Fleur in her track. She formed a plan on her mind. Hoping it would work.

"NO... Wen I met im, E was lovely... so innocence... E looked urt..." She paused to let it sink in. "But today... I see only sadness... I..." Fleur closed her eyes, "I want to help im, but somezing ad appened to im..."

"I..." The girl stopped and turned her head away, "Why let you tear fall for someone you barely know?" she asked. Fleur could hear the sadness and disbelief in the young girl voice. She knew that the girl was in her own breaking point.

Fleur turned her body away, didn't even notice her watering eyes. Before the girl mentioned it.

She realised that the girl had seen her tears, so she decided to tell the truth, whatever it was, "I don't know, somezing is telling me I need to care, somezing is telling me that E is the answer... if I just can be Is friend... maybe..." She placed her hand to cover her mouth. Fleur realised something about the girl. She had to know, with a quick decision she changed tactic.

"You love im don't you?" Fleur stated, "You zing I will take Im away from you?"

"I... He loves me as a sister... " The girl replied, but after a minute of silent, the girl started to sob, "He did love me as sister..." She later said. This time, Fleur could hear the misery and defeat in the voice.

Fleur wondered if she should release the girl, but before she could decide. Fleur needed to know, if the girl loved Harry. "But you are in love with Im?"

"He loved me as a sister" The girl answered like it explained everything.

"Zat is wy you two broke up?" Fleur asked, she really need an answer. What the girl said didn't make any sense. She had observed them, and it didn't really make any sense to her."Because he didn't return your love?" she asked and tried to sound as caring as possible.

After a few minutes of silent, "I wish it was the case... I'm sorry..." The girl turned her messed face from all the crying to face Fleur. Now Fleur could see the girl's reddened eyes from the silent crying.

"I'm sorry I attacked you, I am sorry... Please tell him I am sorry, tell him I do believe him... ", The girl cried. Fleur had to release the girl. The sight of the crying girl was piercing her heart.

"I pushed my other best friend away... I was angry at him. Then Harry blamed himself, he thought I piked his side... I didn't pick his side. I pick him... I believed in him... but..." The girl cried pleadingly.

Fleur let the information sink in. Something was off, she knew it. "Please tell me about his life, I want to elp im, but I..." She stopped and was looking at the girl that had raised to sit at the edge of the table, "WE need all ze information, WE need to know what is going on his mind. E is urt..."

The girl gazed at her with the hopefully eyes. Fleur smiled, "I zink E is trying to pus everyone away" The girl nodded to the statement, "Now ze qustion is... Wy?"

"I think..." The girl stopped and shook her head, " I think..." she repeated, but Fleur could see that something was wrong. It did look like she was fighting to relive something in her mind.

"His relatives..." The girl was breathing harder as she was fighting for every words, "Bars... I... I think" Fleur could see that every words the young brunette used were forced out. "I was going to visit him..." She stuttered. The girl flickered in pain for every words escaping her mouth.

"They stopped my mum... they stopped us" This time her eyes widened, the shocking expression on her face soon changed to Horror, "Help him!" She cried out and had moved to take Fleur's hands. Her eyes full of horror

Fleur looked at the girl in disbelief. "I don't understand..."

"Please help him... take him away... I..." The girl whispered, her body shifted. Fleur grabbed the girl head and pulled her toward her chest, as the said girl's eyes rolled back.

"Tell him I am sorry..."

"Are you okay?" Fleur screamed, she moved her left hands away, but only to stop dead in the track. There where blood on her hands...

She moved the girl body gently away to look closely at the face of the young girl. The girls had closed her eyes, blood was slowly trailing from the nose and ears.

Fleur feared for the worst, "Please don't be dead" Fleur exclaimed. But there were no responds from the girl. As she was looking and listening to the said girl for any life signs, Fleur noticed the girls chest moved, as it indicated that the girl was clearly breathing.

The young blond sighed in relief, but before she could have another thought, the door opened and there stood a old lady with a stern look. It changed to Horror as her eyes trailed down to the girl Fleur was holding...

"What is going on?" The woman asked with a Scottish blur.

* * *

><p>The young Slytherin levitated the last rock away and placed it down with the other. The hole was big enough for one person to crawl through.<p>

"Well that was the last one" Daphne beamed at Harry. Harry could only grin back at her. As much as he disliked friendships right now, he really started to grow fond of the girl.

"Ya, now who would enter first?" Harry replied happily, but this time Daphne frowned at him.

"Potter, you are letting you emotions being show..." The girl pointed.

"it ss true I sometime let my emotions being showed, but I do it purposely" The girl lectured, and truth to her statement, the blank expression returned to her face.

Harry was smart, he picked the girl's sentence up. Words by words, he was analysing it. And with the conclusion in his mind he spoke, "So, why do you show you emotions?"

"So you did notice? Good Potter..." The girl smiled at him. "Well, since you are in the noble house of Griffindor, I think that you don't mind if I go first..." The girl said and smoothly changed the topic.

Harry could only nod, he couldn't believe that the girl had beamed at him, then later smiled. But what took his breath away was when the said girl started to crawl. She went down on her four. Her hands and knees supporting her, as she slowly started to move through the tunnel.

The view was making him felt little light headed. And no matter what he tried, he couldn't stop his eyes from gazing at the girl's skirt. Her long slender legs. He never really had let his eyes wandering at any girl or woman before.

"Potter are you coming?" The girl looked behind, and Harry moved his right hand to the back of his neck and rubbed it.

"Ya, sure", He replied nervously.

Harry went down on all fours and started to crawl through the tunnel. He took his wand on his left hand and whispered "Lumos". The tip of his wand lighted up.

He soon reached Daphne who seemed to wait for him.

He wondered if the girl even had noticed how expose her skirt was. It left very little to Harry's imaginations. His mind was telling him to just lay down and look under the skirt of hers. The thoughts alone made him wonder what was going on with his mind.

It was a disturbing thought, but seeing Daphne's 'butt' and her expose legs was really making his heart beat faster.

"Potter?" Daphne asked and interrupted his wild fantasies.

"Ya?" He replied and with all his might, he was trying to sound casually.

"Your hand is holding my ankle" The girl said annoyed.

Harry looked down at his hands. He blushed deep red as he realised that his right hand was indeed grabbing her right ankle. He then released her ankle from his grab.

"Sorry, I..." Harry stuttered. He took a deep breath and concentrated on all the abuses he had received from his relatives, trying to hide his embarrassing away. Even if he knew that the girl couldn't see him.

Harry closed his eyes then opened them again, but as soon as his eyes were open. He realised that Daphne was already on the move.

The girl stopped suddenly and Harry nearly bumped his head on the girl's butt.

"Okay that was the last of it" Daphne stated and started to move again. Harry too started to move, however, he did wonder about the girl last words. But as he reached the end of the tunnel, he realised that the ground he was crawling on was smooth. He had not even notice that Daphne had done something with the path for better their movements. For all the time in the tunnel, he had been staring at the girl's back... _'Stupid, stupid'_

As Harry came out of the tunnel, he saw that Daphne was dusting her clothes. Her wand on her right hand to provide the necessary light.

"Well, we need to find a blanket if we are going to use the tunnel in the future. I tried to smooth it, but I dare not keep doing it. Even if the stabilizing charm I used is permanent. Any magic can still disrupt it." The girl said, and turned to face the darkness in front of her. "Any ideas of what we can use or do to the tunnel?", Daphne then asked as she was curiosity looking toward the unexplored area, that was out of the reach from their lights sources.

Harry who was looking below the girl's waist shrugged his shoulder. "No", He replied and forced his eyes to the girls dark blond hair. He tried to think about other stuff, but soon came to the conclusion that his mind was only ending up replacing Daphne with other girls.

Daphne turned to face Harry. From the look of hers, Harry knew that the girl had indeed caught him in the act.

"At least you are trying..." The blonde said with a blank expression and turned away. Harry had a funny feeling that the girl was trying to keep herself from laughing.

As the girl started to move further. Torches on the wall burst out in flames and showed the corridor with statue of snakes all around the places. Harry smiled as he could see that the girl was in awe for a few second. Last time he was down here, he didn't have time to look around. Now that he was down sharing something from his adventure, it was a delighted feeling to say the last.

Harry followed the girl. There was nothing to fear, but both had their wands out in case. He didn't know why he was walking a few feet behind the girl. Well, he did have an idea that his subconscious mind was telling him that, he indeed was a teenager male.

As they both came to a huge door, Daphne turned around to face Harry, "Potter, if you don't keep your eyes and mind in check, you will be an easy victim"

Harry blushed, but it only lasted for a second or two. In his mind he was proud that he could suppress his feeling. Seeing the assuring smile from Daphne made him believe that the girl somehow cared for him, in a wicked sarcasm way off cause.

"What do you mean?" Harry had to ask, only to see the girl rolling her eyes.

"Not a part of our agreement, but we will see..." Daphne said then turned toward the door, or was it a gate?, "So Potter, how do we open this thing?" The girl gestured at the gate.

§Open§ Harry hissed and the door open to reveal the Chamber of Secrets.

Before Harry could even gaze toward Daphne, the said girl had already started to move. In a dreamlike slow motion way, the said girl was walking toward the Basilisk. Her hands touched and trailed its skins.

Harry tilted his head in amusement. It was like Daphne had gone into some kind of trance. As he observed the girl. His eyes and mind was trying to memorise the girls' curvy forms. Her clothes, her body... everything.

The young Slytherin turned around, her eyes were full of awe. A small smile escaped her lips as she spoke slyly, "What a big snake you have"

What ever the statement meant, his body was reacting to it in a teenager hormonal way. His lips went dry, his blood was pumping toward the area between his legs. It was making him a little uncomfortable.

"Thanks", he answered only to have the girl giggle heartily.

"So tense..." Daphne murmured before her face returned to the same blank expression. "For something that had been dead for a year, it look like it only had died a week ago" " Daphne stated awe.

Now that Harry looked closely at the snake, he came to the same conclusion, " You are right" He replied with a hints of wonder in his voice.

"I will ask for some books about the Basilisk...", The young blond said and was looking mesmerise at the snake. It did send a shiver to the bones of the young wizard as he was gazing at the girl.

"There are a lot of money here", the girl gestured at the lifeless body of the huge snake. "If you share some of it with me, I will be in your service for a long, long time". The last part was added slyly.

Daphne then walked past Harry, and the young wizard eyes were mesmerised by the young witch's moving hips. She then twirled around so her skirt was flying lovely upward and showed more of her legs.

"You can do better than that Potter..." The girl said teasingly. Harry could only look dumbly at the girl. His mind had not even comprehended that Daphne was no longer hiding her true nature. The girly side.

"Let me give you an advice" Daphne said and her eyes was looking at him seriously, "You are famous, you are a public figure no matter what you think of yourself..." The young blonde pointed, and now that Daphne was showing her emotions. Harry could see the disgust in the eyes of hers.

"Girls had been lectured to capture strong men hearts. Either by use of the beauty of the girls or by the use of potions." Daphne informed with a shake of her head.

She then walked closely toward Harry and leaned her head close to him, there lips inches apart. Harry gasped silently, he was awaiting the kiss. But it never came.

"I know where your eyes had been looking... Do you want to grab it. " The girl asked, and Harry could only gulp by the girl directness, "Do you want to fuck me?"

That statement startled Harry so much he took a step back.

"I..." He said barely able, his tongue tied. The girl was now biting her lower lips before she took a deep breathe.

"And here the advice..." The girl trailed off as she was slowly lifting her skirt up, "Pregnancy is the other way to bond a couple" The girl said and let go of her skirt just before Harry could see her panties. Harry frowned a little but believed that he had hidden his frown well.

Daphne shook her head, "I will send you the Spell Book of Greengrass to you" The girl started to move toward the gate, she then tilted her head lovely toward him, "Think about the people around you and who you trust..." She paused and he nodded, "Potter, you already start to trust me... Now think with your head and not your hormones...". There was a long pause as the statement slowly sank in.

"Question the question I give you now... Would you be able to resist if I took all my clothes off?" Harry shrugged to it since he didn't know, and he had a feeling he probably couldn't.

"Now think about what my ambitious goal could be", Daphne said, her head turned toward the gate.

Harry couldn't even let his thoughts wander to the girl's ambitious goal before the said girl interrupted, "Read the Occulumency... I gave you"

Harry could hear the girl sighed before she added, "The best way to form an Occulumency shield to suppress your emotions from escaping and be visible on your body, like the blush and the hungry eyes".

The last statement alone made him wonder how much the girl had been able to read him.

"You need to fight your body's desire..." The girl informed. "I will help you..."

Harry blinked to it, not even sure how to respond. "Okay...", He said little shaken by it.

Daphne shook her head again, "What people are doing to you..." She stopped as she was trying to find the next words. After a few second of waiting she spoke with a tone of sadness, "What I am doing to you can be explained by one word"

She turned to face him, "Find the word, and I will explain everything. Now let us head out of here... I need to think."

Harry nodded and followed the girl.

As they reached the tunnel they had dug, Daphne insisted to crawl first. To tell the truth, Harry didn't object...

Even the flying on the broom, Harry noticed that Daphne had rested her head on his back. Why she did what she did, he didn't know, but there was a lot in his mind...

* * *

><p><strong>AN)**

* * *

><p><strong>Review to Reviewers:<strong>

**Thanks to: Aaron Leach - ILikeComps - etrg - Hakkyou no Yami - Mark Shepard - dpbrianja - tdog3872 - XoreandoX - Naginator - Umbra8191 - griffin blackwood - spectre4hire - Malcho1234 - mikalik87 - Kwisatz Haderach - nymlover - Sirian - King of the Fallen - Ryan735 - cah11 - ceo55 - First Lady Lestat - wizmage - Arashigan16 - Sraiden.**

**etrg** - Actually I don't think I made Harry OOC in the last chapter. I rather think that I did make him little childish. I'm only taking it to "What if" In the book GoF - Harry acted like he did toward Ron, now he thinks, he had lost both of his friends, and Yes. It was intended to make it a Drama - that why the Chapter name: The Drama :)

**Hakkyou no Yami** - I am sorry to disappoint you in this chapter. I didn't actually take Hermione away from Harry. It is not the fear to take the girl away, it rather that I came to another conclusion how I will use the girl. While I do want to only have Fleur and Harry in a fluffy romance. My story need more 'deep' than just the fluffy cliche fluffy, kissiface Harry. I am trying to make a fighting romance and love here :)...

**XoreandoX** - It was really the only way to do it. to isolate Harry from everyone, even Hermione. (Well i had another way, but i think some of you reader would kill me) - My plan for Daphne Greengrass, well can't say much. But she would be a main player in the story. Daphne would continue to by my wildcard :)

**Naginator** - Why the different characters in my stories think Harry and Hermione are a couple, is due to my own reading of Harry Potter books. well until book 6-7.. Just have to add it.

**spectre4hire** - Haha, yes yes, i did hope someone would notice, but Daphne was just the lucky one and Hermione was indeed added later. It could had been anyone from Slytherin by the way.. except Draco and his grunts.

**Malcho1234** - I took it out of my own experience to "I will like to be your friend". Right now, Fleur doesn't know why she feel the way she does. And taking it for my first time meeting a guy i want to know, i rather see if there are any chance of having a happy friendship then trying for the dating stuff... erhm... (well with a lot of hints of more off cause...)

**First Lady Lestat** - is it true that your can't learn everything from book. But i am also seeing Hermione as the girl that keep asking questions until she understand. :) BUt as you see, Hermione didn't win... i hope i showed the fight the way i want..

* * *

><p><strong>AN -** What I want to know are:

anyone have any idea what the word Daphne is searching for? By the way, I hope the way I described teenage males correctly.

I hoped that I showed Daphne correctly from Harry perspective, as i want to show. I don't want to tell what I want, so if you do mind telling me what the first in your mind after reading this chapter, I'll be really happy :)

Angel out and thanks :)


	4. Chapter 4 Controlled

**AN) - Still don't own Harry Potter...**

**-  
><strong>Sorry about the long waiting, I hope you guys will like it, by the way, the story has not been beta read. It also took me longer to recreate this story, some of you might know that, my Laptop was stolen. all my work in school and on this site was there...

* * *

><p><strong>Angel and Champions<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Controlled<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter IV<strong>_

_**Part I**_

Fleur's mind wandered as she absently followed the hovering girl, who she had come to known as Hermione Granger. "Please keep walking, Miss Delacour!" The woman behind her hissed in a stern voice. It was something she had gotten used to, the professor known as Minerva McGonagall had caught her in a room with a bleeding Hermione Granger and came to a conclusion that it was her fault somehow.

She wanted to explain the scene, but the professor rushed her out of the room and asked her to hand over her wand. Fleur, of course, wanted to protest, but she had gotten used to this kind of annoyance, so she went with it, knowing that she had done nothing wrong. She knew it was just a misunderstanding and that the professor, as she had heard from students, was known to be fair.

Well, Fleur hoped that it was just a misunderstanding, and that the said professor would be listening to her story when they reached the hospital-wing. But something was not right. Her senses told her that she was in trouble, not the normal kind of trouble like getting detention in school. More like a life threatening danger.

"Miss Delacour!" The stern voice pushed Fleur out of her train of thought, but what shocked her more, was that she felt the end of a the professors' wand on her back, poking her to move forward.

"Yes..." Fleur managed to force out as she was too shocked. While she had experienced a lot, no teacher had ever pointed a wand toward her like she was some kind of a convict captured by the magical law enforcement.

As she started to walk, she saw Hermione's left hand gesture her to move forward. Curiously, she started to move, but she could feel the professors' eyes following all her movements. When Fleur got close and started to walk beside the hovering girl. The girls' left hand grabbed Fleur's right.

Fleur looked down at the girl, who eyes were still red from the tears that had led to this event. Before she could ask the young brunette if she was okay, said girl yelled: "Stupefy!"

As the word left the young girls mouth, the girl's levitation spell broke and the gravity took care of the rest.

"Ouch" Hermione grimaced as the she got back to her feet, Fleur had to take a step back while she was looking horrified at the dangerous girl with her wand pointing, not at her, but at the stunned professor.

"W'at are you doing?" Fleur asked, as Hermione had started to search the professor's body.

"Disabling this imposter," Hermione answered casually.

"Imposter?" Fleur asked this time, still not sure what to think. They had, after all, fought just a few minutes ago. The magical exchange between the two girls ended with the victory by Fleur. Now, the girl was talking to her as if they were best friends.

"Here is your wand" Hermione said and threw the wand toward her and Fleur grabbed it. Looking back at Hermione, she noticed that the young brunette took the stunned professors' wand and had hidden it under her robes.

"Imposter?" Fleur asked again, stunned by the act of the girl. She was not sure if she should point her wand toward the girl or the professor. As she narrowed her eyes and focused on the girl, that was now trying to drag the stunned professor toward the empty classroom. Fleur noticed that the girl was sobbing.

As the brunette returned her gaze she saw something that shocked Fleur to her core. Her brown eyes were full of sadness; it was like all the hope of any future was gone.

Fleur was mesmerized by young girls' hazel eyes, the fear from it, but yet the feeling of acceptance behind the deeper meaning itself. It was as the younger witch had seen and willingness to accept an unpleasant or difficult situation wholehearted. The feeling of seeing death entered Fleur's' mind, and she shuddered at the thought of it. The girl was accepting and embracing death as a long lost friend.

As the professor was secured in the classroom the young girl moved out of the room and with a swish of her wand, locked the door. Fleur was still shocked and was barely able to move, before she noticed that the other girl already had started to half running away from her.

Not knowing what the part of her mind was making her follow the sad girl, and how her body even had started to function after what she had witnessed; Fleur started her pursuit of the young Gryffindor.

As she followed the young brunette toward another corridor, and if her memories where correct, they might be on second or third floor. Her target stopped at a door, with the signs, that indicated, it was a girl bathroom. Seeing the girl walked in, she took a deep breath to calm her beating heart and walked in.

Not even before she got inside, someone grabbed by her left wrist and dragged her in, with a hand cover her mouth soon after.

As Fleur was turned around to face her capturer, she soon saw into dangerous looking hazel eyes. The eyes were burning with pure hatred. How long she had stirred into the eyes of her captor she didn't know. Then suddenly the eyes changed to an understanding and worry. Her eyes widened in front of her.

"Ssh, come with me" Hermione whispered and indicated with her finger toward her mouth to be silent. Fleur nodded and the young brunette looked hesitant at first, but nodded satisfied before she gestured with her head to follow her inside one of the loo.

There the young Gryffindor closed the door and let her ear rest against said door. Fleur wondered if she should do the same but a noise of something heavy was being moved away made her move forward only to have a hand moved up to stop her.

"Nice flying Potter," a voice said, and Fleur heard a sound of someone that had jumped and landed just a few feet away.

"I live to serve," Fleur heard the response, and knew who the person was, but before she even could wonder what he was doing in a girl's bathroom, something wiggled around her mouth and pulled her back toward the wall...

"Eep" was the only sound that came out of her mouth, but it was enough for Hermione to turn around. As Hermione eyes widened in fear, and by the look of the young girls' eyes, Fleur feared for her life.

Then she saw it, a round black scales of something black snaked from above. Hermione had not seen it or had not noticing anything. Fleur wanted to warn the young girl, about a part of a snake had silently lower itself and was probably going to do the same to Hermione as its counterpart had done to her.

"Mmaarghmm" Fleur tried to warn the young girl, but it was too late, as the snake wriggled around Hermione's mouth.

Hermione hand flew up trying to remove the snake from her head, only to force herself out of the door.

Fleur's hands had also instinctively come out, but a part of her mind had stopped after she saw the fear in the young brunette.

"Stupefy" Fleur heard, and in walked a young brown/blond girl. She hoped that the young girl would turn around to notice her before the snake decide to bite her. But then she realised that the red beam did not hit the snake on Hermione's head, but hit the young brunette on the chest; Fleur eyes widened in realisation.

The girl turned to face her, she tilted her head calculating. Then her wand slowly moved up and pointed toward Fleur. Fleur was ready for it, she closed her eyes, but the spell never came. She dared to open her eyes again and sighed in relief; someone had intervened. It was Harry.

"Daphne!" Harry scolded at the young girl. His hand had forced the young blonde's hand down.

"It is okay Fleur, don't panic, I will try to talk the snake into letting go of you, don't move," Harry said as he turned his head toward with a worry sigh, after a nod from the young blonde.

Fleur was listening to some hissing, but there were no words escaping Harry's' mouth. But the snake loosened it hold on her, so something was working.

Harry slowly moved toward her. It looked like he was going to grab the snake. But just as his hands were few centimetres from her face.

Fleur stared at him and felt her heart being pierced. He was just standing there now, with his eyes wide open in shock. How long she had been staring at him, how long she was staring at the shocked expression on his face. She didn't know.

Before her eyes, Harry fell with his eyes open as his body collapsed to the floor. The instinct of hers wanted to rush to his side, only to be stopped by the snake and the person that was standing with her wand up pointing at her.

"Sorry," The girl whispered, before a red light from the tip of her wand hit Fleur, and everything turned dark...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part II<strong>_

Harry woke up in a cold stone floor. As his mind started to work properly, he came to understand that he was back in the Chamber of Secrets. There were a conversation going on, and yet he could not hear what it was about, or who was actually talking.

However, he soon realised that he likely would be in this position for same time. He was after all bound with magical ropes.

He turned his gaze to his left, and saw Hermione laying face up. Her eyes were closed. As he looked, he blamed himself. It was his fault. The lingering feeling that Hermione was just trying to help him didn't help with the blame he had placed on himself.

Now that he looked back, he wondered if it was a mistake due to his part that pushed him away from her. It sure didn't look like it was her fault that their friendship was on the verge of breaking up.

The more he thought of it, the more he came to the conclusion that everything was his to blame. He wholehearted left his friendship for a Slytherin. His idea of being independent and pushing people away had come to bite him in the bum.

Harry had somehow managed to think that Daphne could be his friend. He was in denial about, that he only thought her as way to help himself push people away. But not even a day had gone by and he let the person gain his trust.

He thought that she stunned Hermione, because the girl was panicking and might be in mortal danger, if the snake feared for its life and bit her. He should have known better.

The conversation with the other snake, not much a conversation, but nevertheless, the snake nodded at him and slowly loosened it hold on Fleur. It was really when he tried to remove the snake from Fleur that something stuck him.

It was like the snake looked pleading at something behind him. From there, everything went dark, as he slowly fell to the floor.

"Harry, I am sorry" Daphne said, but Harry couldn't see if the girl was sincere by her apology.

"Harry, look at me, I didn't mean for this to happen," she said.

Harry looked at the girl and wondered if she had been an actor. It did look like she as waiting painfully for his response, decide that he better look at other places, he returned to look at his former friend, Hermione.

"Then why the bloody hell am I bound and my friend is beside me in same state?" was Harry's frustrated question.

"Friend?" Daphne asked, "I thought your friendship with Granger ended after your little break-up"

"I..." Harry couldn't find any respond to that, he actually wanted to say that it was true, but that if she would have him back, he would do anything for her. Not that he wanted Daphne to know, that he had indeed missed his friend's input, even Ron's childish and comic relief statements.

"Daphne!" Someone called, but Harry couldn't raise his head up to see by his bound state. So he couldn't see who it was. But it sure was a girl.

"What is it?" Daphne yelled with her eyes rolling, irritated.

"I need help with the runes!" The answer came with the same annoyance.

Sighing heavily, Daphne looked one last time at Harry before she walked away.

As Harry closed his eyes to think of a way out, he heard her voice. Hermione was talking to him!

"Harry, remember when we first met?" She asked, so it made Harry turning toward her.

"Yes" he said, as she gazed at the young girl beside him. "You were looking for a toad." Harry said and looked back and smiled at the thought of it alone. "You even fixed my glasses, I don't even know if I thanked you for it, but if I haven't. Thank... you Hermione."

He wanted to thank her for everything but it didn't sound right to do it now. He wanted to hug the girl and thanked her for what she was worth

"I think that jumping on the back of a troll is thanks enough Harry." Hermione said, while still staring at the ceiling.

"Maybe, but if I defended you, nothing would have happened, you would not had been in danger in the first place" Harry responded, it was true, that he disliked Ron's action; it reminded him of his cousin. But there he was, having, to defend his first friend over a girl. Back then it was an easy choice. Now it wasn't as much.

While Ron had showed that at the end he would come through. But as he looked back, something was really wrong with that picture. Something that now had opened his mind. But he couldn't point out what it was.

"Maybe, but then I would never have gotten to know you… or Ron..." She stopped; something had pulled Hermione into a deep thought.

"A part of my memories are gone," she said suddenly.

Harry noticed that tears were trailing down her cheek. "Hermione?" he asked, and in her respond she turned to face him.

"Harry, I think I promised you something back then... Some of the memories felt wrong. I know something is wrong, it doesn't match with my diaries, it is just wrong". Hermione rambled.

Harry looked questioningly, but nodded. There WAS something wrong, it was surreal. As he looked back at the riddle with the potions at first year before he was going to face Voldemort. Something told him there were more to it; like lost memories.

Could he just have forgotten it? He sure didn't know, but his instinct told him to try to recover the lost memories. But why were those memories so important to him?

"Harry I have a con..." Hermione stopped at they heard people walking and it was getting louder.

"Lay her next to Harry," Daphne said.

Harry had closed her eyes, not really want to glare at them, but his curiosity got the better of him as he looked just in time to see Fleur slowly and gently was placed beside him.

"What did the potion you gave her do?" The young girl asked, only to be interrupted by Daphne who grabbed the girl and dragged her away.

Harry thought that they looked alike. But his mind soon returned to Fleur, who was looking like she was sleeping.

"Fleur?" Harry whispered but no respond. "Fleur?" he tried again.

Dejected by the lack of response, he turned toward Hermione again.

"Harry?" She said as she finally looked back at him. "You know that I will do anything for you right?" She asked, and Harry nodded. "You know that I love you right?"

"Love me?" he asked, only to have Hermione sighed, "Yes Harry, so please, don't blame me for what will happen, or don't blame yourself okay?"

Harry hesitated but nodded.

"When I say, run. I want you to run and don't look back... Don't..."

She never finished as she was stopped by the sound of their captor.

"Place the runes in the right order, and I will start to draw the symbols around them." Daphne said and when down on all fours and slowly drew what Harry believed were runes.

Harry noticed that the other girl kept making glances toward him, as she placed rune after rune around them.

"You don't have to do this" He said, not particularly to anyone, but he could see that the other girl was looking at him, but she was also looking at Daphne. "Astoria, we HAVE to" Daphne respond was straight and commanding. The girl known as Astoria nodded and returned to placing runes.

When they were finished, both the girls left, and Harry wondered where they had gotten off to. He gazed at Fleur again, but she was still sleeping, then he turned to face Hermione. Hermione was however deep in thought. She had a calculating expression on her face, while looking toward the ceiling.

She mumbled something and to Harry's shock, her ropes disappeared. Hermione slowly rose up to check if the girls were nearby before she turned to face him.

Then the young witch moved toward him with her wand, that didn't look like the one Hermione had been using for the last few years. She removed his ropes, and soon went over to do the same with Fleur.

Harry rose up and Hermione gestured him to move and help her with Fleur. But his survival instinct kicked and as he pushed Hermione away, just in time to avoid a beam of red light as it went past him.

He was looking panicking around to see where the beam had come from.

Out of nowhere Daphne and Astoria removed their invisibility cloaks with their wands pointing toward Hermione and him. Hermione was the only one that had a wand. With her other hand, she pushed Harry behind her.

To the horror of them both, a snake pushed its' way out of Astoria arm-sleeve and fall down to the floor hissing at them. Harry looked at Daphne, and there another snake was coming up from its' hiding place.

He wondered if those snakes had been hiding under the robes of the girls since they started school; Wondering if all the Slytherins had snakes hidden under their robes.

The snakes moved around like they were going to flank them. One mowed to the left, the other to the right, while Astoria moved a little away from Daphne.

Harry looked at Hermione, and could see that she had trouble knowing where to point her wand.

It was a disturbing silence, the calm before the storm as they walking in a circle around them. Hermione was trying to shield Harry and Fleur with her body, and in the same time making sure to pay attention to the two that could be a danger to her friends and her.

Harry didn't dare to speak, afraid to spark what seemed to be a losing battle. He could see that Hermione couldn't protect him or Fleur, not while protecting herself.

Then hell started, as Harry was pushed down, shield formed as Hermione traded spells with Astoria and Daphne. He didn't know what had triggered it, but somehow Hermione had seen something in the corner of her eyes, and acted instinctively.

He could only look in awe as Hermione moved; dodge spells, and put shields up if the spells had any chance of hitting Fleur or him. Whenever one of the snakes got close, a wall of fire was made and the snakes retreated.

But everything could not last and Hermione was getting desperate. Harry could see it with her body, the way she whispered spells to give her advantages. Her spells become more dangerous, cutting, explosive, fire, sharp bolt of ice that split on impact.

She was losing ground; her shield was becoming weaker as time passed. Simple stunning spells were no longer reflected back by her shield, it actually destroyed the shields and sometime even went through and one nearly hit Harry.

Hermione looked at him, then at Fleur. A glance that should only had lasted a few seconds, felt like a lifetime. With her look of sorrow she turned to face Astoria and Daphne. With a single word escaped her mouth "Bombarda!"

A spell that was hard to see, so only way to dodge it was to see where the wand was pointing at and then avoid the part, or shield it and hope that there had been enough time to put the power behind the shield.

But Astoria did nothing. She might had believed that there were no spells, since there were no light. Daphne however reacted, and moved her wand to point at the part in front of the young girl.

A shield was formed a meter away, everything was in slow motion, but Harry caught a simmering of light, he knew the spell had passed.

Before his eyes, one of the snakes had jumped in front of Astoria. His eyes saw it, everything around him moving so slow, he could even see the sound wave disturbing the air; wave by wave from where the spell had hit the snake. Blood flew and rode with the wave before the wave as a bubble was expanding and hit Astoria and lifted her up from the ground.

It took seconds before the wave hit Daphne, and made her lose balance, then it finally hit Hermione, then him, and last, it hit Fleur as it pushed all of them a little back.

The world around him still seemed to go as slow, or actually slower than before. It was like everything was standing still, everything except him.

He was wondering what was happening; then suddenly, without warning, the world started to resume it pace.

"NO!" Daphne screamed before sending an unknown spell toward Hermione, only to have said girl being pushed away by someone unexpected. Fleur had somehow risen up and pushed Hermione away, only to be hit by the spell. Harry didn't know what it did, but seeing Fleur fall to her knees made him want to rush over to help.

Hermione was faster however. Then Harry noticed something, the runes around them. The drawing was starting to glow.

They were inside the circle. They were standing in the middle of some kind of a ritual!

It seemed to shock Daphne too, so Hermione used the shock to stun the girl. As she did; Harry rushed toward them.

"Is she okay?" Harry asked and forgotten about the glowing, and Hermione nodded, "I don't know what she hit her with, but I think it was dark." She answered the question that was on his mind.

"I.. water.." Fleur gasped, and in his horror, Harry watched as it seemed that liquid was leaving her body. Her face became dry.

Hermione gasped and try to pull Fleur up and clumsily moved toward the pool of water at the statue of Slytherin. Harry walked at the other side of Fleur helping supporting her body.

"I think we need to lay her down" Hermione said, and Harry nodded and laid Fleur at the pool of water, it was not deep so her head was up. It seemed to work too as her face slowly returned to how it looked before.

Hermione opened Fleur's mouth and whispered a spell that sent water out of the tip or her wand and into the mouth of the French girl.

Knowing that it was working, smiles formed at their lips. Harry gently lay Fleur's head down. However, as Fleur was resting peacefully an invisible force pulled Hermione away. She landed in the middle of the circle.

He noticed that her wand flew out of her hand and toward the snake at the other side of the hall.

"Hermione!" He yelled as she reached the girl. She was okay.

"Harry" Hermione barely whispered as Harry helped her up. He then moved in front of her, as the snake started to crawl toward them.

"I think the snake is Magical Hermione" Harry said and never moved his eyes away from the snake.

"It is!" Someone said and he had to spin around to see that Astoria in her bloody state was carrying the other snake around the circle and toward the snake that was hissing at them.

The snake moved toward Astoria as she gently laid the dying snake at the floor. Harry noticed a faint glow as the snakes touch each other. He couldn't see the detail.

"You!" Astoria said as she was standing with blood on her face pointing her wand toward them. Harry was still trying to shield Hermione.

"I don't care what will happen, what will change!" Astoria yelled, "You will pay for what you have done... Bombarda!"

Harry could have believed that he heard someone yelled "No!" but before he could think to do anything, he was pushed away. As he fell; he saw the spell hit Hermione in the chest. The spell was not powerful enough to lift her from the ground. But it was enough nevertheless.

Without knowing of what or how he did it. He pointed his finger at Astoria, without any knowledge of how it happened. Astoria was pushed by a force he felt leaving from his fingertip and she flew into the statue of Slytherin behind her.

As the threat was gone, he turned and lifted Hermione up in his arms. His left hand moved to her chest. And there was a wound. The spell had hit a necklace it seemed, and destroyed it before damaging her chest. So there were few splinters of the amulet and a messy wound.

Hermione coughed some blood as she was looking at him crying. Her hand had moved and was now caress his face as she was trying to talk.

"Harry, I remember now..." Hermione whispered.

"Ssh" Harry said as he moved a lock of her hair from the dying witch's face.

"I promised I would always stand by your side, always help you..." She kept going. "I promised after the troll..."

"Hermione, you will be okay" Harry reassured the girl, but even looking down at her wound, he knew, that she was dying.

"He took our memories Harry. He took our memories... to control you..." Hermione said as her eyes starting to close.

"No Hermione... look at me Hermione!" Harry sobbed, " Please look at me..."

But her eyes never opened again. Harry broke down, as his world destroyed. It was his fault; he knew it. 'So he was going to fix it...

Harry looked at Fleur, who was still lying where they had left her. Then back at Hermione's lifeless body. He rested his left hand on her chest, trying to close the wound. He pushed all his magic toward her; hoping that it will help. He didn't even know if it was working. But the feeling of doing something eased his mind. He felt drained and tired, but he kept going.

Nothing happened, but he kept going.

He was slowly closing his eyes from the draining of his magical power, but he didn't care. He wanted to help fix everything.

"Control me?" He whispered, "Hermione, please wake up... please."

"I need to know, Who will try to control me?..." Harry sobbed and shook Hermione. "Hermione Jean Granger you will wake up now!" Harry cried, but the girl was not responding.

"I am sorry Harry..."

Harry blinked, and blinked again, "Hermione?" he asked, but no respond. Then he looked up at saw Daphne sitting Indian style outside the circle.

"You!" Harry sneered with venom in his voice.

"I promise to tell you everything when you find the word didn't I?" Daphne said and looking down with a sigh.

"What?" Harry asked dumbfound.

"What people are trying to do, Harry.. What.." She stopped as she gazed at the glowing circle. The runes now also started to vibrate. A small bubble of golden energy was now surrounding Hermione and him.

"Harry, I think I understand now, you.. you..."

Harry couldn't hear what she had to say, as the bubble seemed to cut all the sound from the outside world out.

He looked down at Hermione, it should have been the last time, but as he looked he saw a glint of hope. Her chest was moving, slowly but it was moving as if she was breathing. The thought, that what he had been doing might had worked, gave him hope. He pushed all his magic into her. Not caring about the draining feeling of his. He only wanted to fix his mistakes.

He didn't care of the warning from his mind that told him to stop; all he cared about was to give his friend another chance. With that in mind, Harry passed out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part III<strong>_

Harry woke up in a place he never had seen before. There was a bed, disk, a small TV, a closet and a huge mirror, what that shocked him were the books, a lot of books. He slowly rose from the floor and soon noticed two people sitting at the bed.

It was Hermione and someone who might have been her mother. However the Hermione he knew was older, and this young Hermione reminded him of her when he had met her for the first time.

"Hermione, promise not only to read but also practice all the spells in those books I gave you?" The woman asked.

"Yes, but, I don't understand, why are you back? Has something happened in the future you don't like? You can't simple go back and change what you don't like... it is…"

"Hermione" The woman raised one of her eyebrows. "Everything has happened as it should, but I am not from your future. So I see no reason to tell you what had happened in mine," The elder woman teased her.

Harry was wondering who the person was, he was sure it was Hermione's mother.

" How about when I get older, will I be the best in my year? Or, a professor like McGonagall in Hogwarts?" Then Hermione with dreaming eyes looked at the older witch, "Will I be making friends?" she asked hopefully.

The elder Woman sighed as she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, holding it for a little while before letting it go. "Hermione, you will meet the best of friends. His name is Harry Potter..."

Hermione lit up with her eyes wide open and a huge smile on her face. "And you will meet another friends of yours, his name is Ronald Weasley" The elder woman chuckled.

"How will I meet them?" Hermione was barely able to contain herself from the excitement.

"When someone asks about seeing a toad, I say you should try and help him," The older woman winked at her.

The little girl looked down at older woman hands. Harry followed her gaze and showed two rings on her ring finger.

"You are married?" Hermione asked and move her hand toward the rings. But the older woman moved her hand away.

"While I am not from the same time-line as yours, we should still not touch, you can go insane with all the memories from me," the older woman warned only to have Hermione nod in understanding.

"Yes I am married" the elder woman winked at her. "Married to your best friends of course!"

"You are married to Harry and Ronald?" Hermione burst out and looked scandalised.

The elder woman laughed, "No, no, and yet yes"

"What you do you mean?" Hermione asked with a hurt pouting. Harry was nodding to her question, he want to know too.

"This ring" Hermione pointed at the ring on top, it is Harry's."

Harry's eyes widened by the revelation. His heart was beating. Before he knew it he started to cry.

Then she pointed at the ring below, "This is Ron's ring," she said.

"But I still don't understand..." Hermione said, as she gazed at the two rings.

"We were expected to marry each other, like I was expecting to marry Ronald and Harry was expected to marry Ginny Weasley." Here the woman sighed as if she was trying to remember.

"We did, only because we have to, but 4 weeks before our vows. All four of us talked, and came up with a plan. You see, Hermione, someone was interfering with all our lives. We searched and tried to find THAT person. We uncovered more than expected. Later a master plan of our own was formed. With the help of polyjuice potion of course, we took our vows two times." The older Hermione winked before she rose from the bed.

"I'm Ginny Potter as I am Hermione Jean Potter..." She whispered with a smile under her breath. And Harry was shocked at looked at the young little Hermione, who seemed to not have heard her last statements.

"Will it happen to me, too?" the little Hermione asked as she too rose from the bed after biting her lips.

"I am not sure, but follow your heart. And do your best, this world looks the same as mine, but I know it isn't mine, it is yours" she said to the little girl.

And then it was gone. Harry blinked and blinked again. Now he was standing in the loo, as he looked around, he remembered it; yes, he was back in Hogwarts now. Then he heard the sound of a sobbing girl. And he went to investigate.

There she was, the young girl sobbing while she looked into her compact mirror, "You lied!" she whispered, "You said they would be my friends," she hissed and tears fall trailed from her eyes.

"Hermione! You need to get out!" He head his younger voice called. And the memory was gone.

He blinked and ended in his dorm-room. He saw his younger self sitting on the bed, while Hermione was sitting beside him holding his hands.

"Harry, I told you everything, all of my secrets, and what I… she told me, and I promise to always be there for you, so long you want me," Hermione said

"And I promise to be your friend, as long as you want me, Hermione," his younger self answered, and with that Hermione hugged him.

Harry looked at the sight before him, and tried to remember, but he couldn't remember. It was one of the lost memories, but why can't he remember it? He should have remembered his first hug.

"Get some rest Harry, I need to talk with Dumbledore. He will know what to do with all this information," Hermione said as their hug broke. As she rose to leave, she stopped on her tracks. And when back to give his younger self a kiss on the cheek then rushed out of the room.

Then it happened again, the vision was fading and Harry blinked several time before he noticed that he was now standing inside the headmaster offices.

"So, Miss Granger, let us review the events that not yet have happened, this year, Mister Potter, Mister Weasley and you went down to stop Lord Voldemort? Second year, Harry found the Chamber of Secrets. And in third year, you use time travel to travel back in time to save Harry's godfather?"

Hermione nodded, "Everything I know I have written down on those parchments I handed to you, Professor" she said and pointed at the pile of parchment in front of the Headmaster.

"Very well miss Granger, I will look into it. But do you think, your... other self will return to this world again?" The headmaster asked with piercing eyes at Hermione.

"She said, she was only here to investigate their claims, and never willingly be a part of a world that doesn't belong to her, so I don't think she will ever be back, she had got what she needed." Hermione answered with a calculating look.

"I see..."

With the last word of headmaster, the vision faded.

Harry wondered where he was now, but as he looked around, he realised that he was standing at the tent-area of the world-cup. In front of him he would see Hermione, Ron and him looking at some items.

"'Ermione?" Someone called and Hermione turned around with a bright smile. "Ermione, it is really you!" A blond girl came and walked up to them. As Harry looked at her, he knew who she was.

"Fleur!" Hermione said with a smile and hugged the older girl. Then she turned around. "Fleur these are my friends. She pointed at them one at the time. "This is my best friend Harry Potter, Harry Potter meet Fleur Delacour." She said and Harry shook her hand, but Hermione leaned to his ear and whispered something. As his younger self blushed he then bowed and kissed the back of Fleur's hand, and made the older girl smile warmly at him.

Hermione giggled to the shock of both Harrys.

"This is my other friend, Ron Weasley" She said, but Ron's face heated and looked like he had lost his ability to speak.

"I am sorry Fleur, I..."

"Nonsense, Ermione!" Fleur said, "But looks like this 'Arry Potter of yours, ave a very strong willpower...or," Fleur winked at Hermione, "or in love..."

Hermione blushed and slapped the older girl playfully.

"Harry, I met Fleur in France, we became good friends while she showed me around" Hermione said and took the older girl left arm before taking his" She turned to Ron " Ron?..."

Then the vision faded, and Harry was in the door to the Great Hall with Hermione.

"'Arry, Hermione?" Fleur came from behind, "but I just saw you, but..." She looked behind her pointing. Then she shook her head.

"Well, I am going to put my name in the Goblet, so I hope you be there?"

"Of course, Fleur" Both of them answered and to the shock of his younger self and Hermione, Fleur bend and kissed his younger self on the lips. It was only a peck, but nevertheless he would have remembered that, wouldn't he?

As Fleur left, he looked a Hermione, who was looking at the retreating form of Fleur's then at his younger self, and back.

Harry could see that she was hurt by it, but smiled nevertheless, "What was that for?" His younger self asked.

Hermione bite her lips, "I am not sure, but Fleur had told me she never kissed someone on the lips before..." Hermione said then she moved her right hand to her forehead in pain. "ouch, I have a headache..."

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"I am not sure... I... don't know" Hermione grimaced

"Let me take you to the hospital wing 'Mione..." Harry said, only to have Hermione look up.

"You never call me that before?" Hermione stated.

"Yes I did, remember the phone call?" his younger self stated.

With that everything faded away and Harry worked with the body of Hermione in his arms. He looked around only to find that he was still in the chamber of Secrets.

He was looking at the girl in his arms. She was breathing weakly. "What happened to us?" He cried as he lay down, and let the back of Hermione's head rest against his chest, and his hand was still resting at the wound, which somehow had seemed to close. He was tired, and he couldn't move any more...

His eyes closed one more time, with the visions of memories repeating itself; he couldn't say if those were his, or the lost memories of his._****_

* * *

><p><strong>AN** (A lot have mailed me to ask about the pairing - I decide to let the reader decide - But It is Harry/Fleur (that cant change) - that why I like you to decide after this chapter - just say it in the part of your reviews to this chapter..

Well, there a lot of angst, so hope you guys don't mind - you guys might have a lot of questions so hit the keys!

**Review to reviewer:**

_**migele:**_

Yes, agree, and toward the mental break down of Harry. I did try to avoid it, but decide to give him OOC in that way... who can really tell how all the abuses he had gotten will do to him if he let it control him?

_**Sylfyre'FFN **_

It is a rather simple form of writing style, and now I am back again. sorry for late update :(

_**slicerness**_

Hey, Sure it is correct mail?, try send a pm to me, and thanks for your responds

_**Miz636 **_

You have been correct so far, but my plots are actually bigger. I think after chapter 4, you will understand how big this plot actually is. Thanks for your review.

It was actually my desire to have Daphne act like a real slytherin.

Yes, abused hidden since childhood can make people unstable when it get loose. and Hermione, also correct. I see that someone understand where I i tries to take the story ^^

_**Vexit **_

Harry/Fleur/Hermione? - maybe I make a pool to decide wich way.

My intention was only to have Hermione as a very close friends to both. But the reader can decide, just give me what you decide on review for for this chapter.

_**davis**_

Actually, I say Hermione do a lot for Harry, so I dont think Hermione confrontation with Fleur changed a lot in her character, more toward desperation? ^^

_**ray1 **_

That will be a shame if If I told you who are interfering with their life.. right? hehe

_**Slytherin66 **_

Well, you are correct on a lot of it. But i will not answer wich part ^^

To Hermione, well you and some would like her leave Harrys' life forever, but let see on next chapter what really going on? ^^

_**ceo55**_

Daphne wants something that is correct... but hmm that a plot twist...

**Thanks for the review the rest of you ^^**


	5. Chapter 5 The Greengrass

**AN)**

**Remember: ( Book 3, The prisoner of Azkaban** - My story are like when Harry saw, who he think was his father, but realise that it was himself when he saved Sirius and himself )** -  
><strong>_The story are in Harry and Fleur point of view... _

_They know what only they hear or see. So as a reader, we only know what they know. I could have written a story, where as a reader, everything will be explained. but That no fun; If you dislike the idea of not knowing, why some characters are doing what they do. As more chapter comes, more revelation and explanation come to light. _

_What I want with this story, is to have readers puzzle and stay in confuse over what happened until next chapter come, and then the, "ooh, that "_

_To the time frame of the story... there had not even gone 3 days..._

_**I know**_ some a little frustrated over the confusing part last chapter, I will like to explain a little before we continue:

The story ( chapter 4 ) continues from chapter 3, where Fleur and Hermione was caught by a professor, that later found out by name in chapter 4. The Professor took Fleur's wand, before taking her to a place that was likely the headmaster offices. Hermione woke up while they walked and stunned the Professor. ( Reason are still unknown to _**Fleur**_, but will like be explained in chapter 6 )

Hermione then lead Fleur to the bathroom where the hidden passage to the chamber of secrets is. Showing that there a lot of her memories had been returned thanks to the fight with Fleur. Hermione knew that Harry and Daphne will come out from the Chamber, decided to hide in one of the loo, only to be captured by snakes.

They were soon taken to the chamber to be a part of a ritual, that will be half explained in this chapter...

now to the chapter 5...

* * *

><p><strong>Angel and champions<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Greengrass<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter V<br>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part I<strong>_

In less than 24 hours Fleur had got more excitement then she would have liked for a lifetime. First, she was attacked by a student, then been taken hostage by a professor. Later, the same student who had attacked her, now decided to help her and act like a good friend.

Then an idea came out of the blue to follow the said girl, only to be grabbed by a snake, seeing the same young girl stunned and then hearing the boy-who-lived talk in reptile language to try to save her, only to have him being stunned from behind. So she got stunned again, only to wake up to being force-fed potion, which she had no idea of what effect it will have on her. Passed out from what kind of effect it did, she woke up in the middle of a magical battle. Then from nowhere, she got an insane idea of pushing a student she had just battled, same student that saved her, away from an incoming curse she had no idea of!

And now she woke up in a pool of cold water that made her clothes feel like she was wearing skin-tight leather, or in other words, felt like her clothes were two sizes too small.

Fleur was pissed beyond anything, not enough to change her into a bird-like monster, but still enough to actually put her in flame. Literally in flame!

She rose from the now streaming water as she looked around to have any idea of where she was. Big statues of snakes and a man, she had no idea of the identities of the man, but he sure was big headed! Gazing around, she noticed a golden bubble in the middle of the chamber. The bubble was transparent and so she could easily see a girl hammering her hand at the said bubble like trying to break it. Fleur couldn't see anything or anyone in the bubble. But she recognized the girl was the same who had stunned her, and the same girl who also had force-fed her potions.

Looking down at herself, she had no wand, but sure enough she knew that her Veela power, based on fire, should be enough to hurt this girl. She needed an explanation, and she wanted it in any way possible. It should have been a good day to her. But no no, fate had once more decided to ruin a wonderful day.

"YOU!" She pointed while her body was still covered by an aura of flames. "You 'ave 30 seconds to start explaining or you will see 'ow angry a Veela can be!" She said with a hateful glare, it shocked the girl so much that she fell on her butt.

"Please wait!" The young girl cried as she started to crawl backward.

"Don't you dare hurt her?" Another girl yelled at she came to stand before the girl. Her face was bloody, but Fleur couldn't see any wounds. But her eyes were pleading and in same time full of determination to stop Fleur.

"T'en please tell me, w'y I am doing 'ere. W'ere is 'Arry and 'Ermione?" Fleur cried in outrage. She wanted to destroy something, she needed to unleash some of her rage, how much she wanted to hurt them; she still did need an explanation, however. So Fleur scanned the hall to see anything she can cast her fireball on.

As her eyes gazed on the two snakes, her rage fuelled to an insanity that she never before would have admitted. But something clicked in her mind. She wanted to, oh so much, to destroy something. And now she was probably going to kill the snakes. She would have normally asked herself, why. But it was like these snakes were the reason that she was in this place.

She would have told herself it was a part of revenge, or a part of the insanity that she somehow had gained with her stay in this school.

As she raised her arms her back started to mutate and grow wings. Dark as night itself her wings grow as it sucked all lights into it. If she would have looked at her wings, she would know that she was now angry beyond any reason. It was a step toward insanity. But Fleur didn't look. Something had clicked it her mind, it was fuelling her rage and insanity. It told her of loss of something she couldn't tell.

As she walked with darkening eyes, powerful waves of heat and rage escaped her body. She had not transformed to a monster, no, she was far more dangerous. She was an angel of death. The wings and the burning aura, she was true a sight to behold. But Fleur didn't know any of it. She was focusing her gaze on the snakes.

One of the snakes hissed as it was trying to defend its mate. But Fleur had already gone insane. No Veela had gone so far before in a thousand years, but here she was ready to kill for fun, ready to kill just because she could do it.

"Leave them alone!" cried the youngest girl; the girl with the bloody face. She rushed and stood in front of her and what she thought would be her first victims.

"Please they are the only family we have left," cried the girl. Fleur looked at the youngest girl, and then to the other one. They both had tears falling as they sobbed with a pleading look.

"We didn't want anyone to get hurt, we trusted them and still do, so please don't hurt them," the older girl pleaded as she had crawled toward the snakes and shield them with her body from Fleur.

"They will explain anything to you, but they need the time to heal first," the elder of the sibling said. Fleur could now see the resembling of them. They had the same green eyes.

Those green eyes were reminding her of someone, as she closed her eyes to try to find that person. A face formed in front of her. Harry!

" 'Arry!" Fleur whispered as she fell to her knee. Her rage subsided, and her insanity gone, it pushed away by a smiling Harry in her mind. What happened to her? She asked herself, but couldn't find an answer.

Her eyes returned to look at stunned girl in front of her. They sighed in relief, but one of them, the oldest of the sibling, she thought, took a deep breath. "We had to do it, we had to do it..." She repeated once more. "They need to know the truth about what had happened to them first hand. They need to know about their controlled lives... They can't get the memories they lost back, so they need to see it. They need to be there to know the truth..."

Fleur looked at the girl with a confused scowl. "What are you talking about?" Fleur asked. But before the said girl cold answer a hissing sound was made from behind the blond. The young girl turned around to look at the snake then returned her gaze at Fleur.

The girl nodded at Fleur before she moved her body away from Fleur's line of sight.

There something Fleur did not expect happened. The snake transformed into a human being, and not just anyone. The snake was Hermione!

Hermione had rose up and was now sitting on the floor, she had the other snake in her arms; it did look like it was dying. And the girls come from the either side of her to move some of her clothing on her chest, loosening them to show some of her chest and belly. Hermione then pulled the snake to her bare skins before the two girls close her robes around her.

"Thanks" Hermione whispered to them and rose weakly up, and the girls nodded with a silent sob.

Fleur could only look dumbfound at the scenery in front of her. She didn't understand what was going on. "Ermione?" She asked, the young brunette made a weak smile and turned her back on her before she started to walk toward the end of the chamber.

"Come with us," said one of the siblings, Fleur hesitated first, but let the breath she had been holding without knowledge out. Then she followed them.

Hermione made a hissing sound before a hidden door opened. As they walked inside what look like a bedroom with bed, table disk, closet. It looked like the room had been using recently. And before her eyes, the two girls came and started to take Hermione robes off. In the main time Hermione never let her hold of the snake at her chest go.

Fleur was silent as she looked at the girls taking Hermione's' clothes off, until she was only in her panties. Hermione then moved to the bed and lay down, with the snake on top of her.

The girls came and place the cover on top of Hermione and the snake before they sat on the edge of the bed, and moved their hands under the cover, likely to place their hands on the young brunette to comfort her.

"It was expected?" one of the girls asked, only to have Hermione shake her head, she then turned toward Fleur.

"Daphne, I think the question can wait, our friend here needs an explanation before we can continue," Hermione said. Then she looked at the girl with dried blood on her face. "Astoria, go clean yourself, you look like a mess," Hermione said with a teasing but yet a weak smile.

But the girl just shook her head as she started to sob "I am sorry... I am sorry."

Hermione looked pleadingly at Daphne, and the said girl placed her arms around the Astoria" Come sis, we need to clean and get some food and drinks"

The girl known as Astoria looked at Hermione for a last time, and with a sobbing nod she started to move away from the bed with Daphne's arms on her shoulder comforting her.

"W'at is going on Ermione? Last time I c'eck you had a snake trying to squeeze your face, before getting stunned?"

"It is complicated" Hermione said as she looked down on the chest, where the head of a snake was resting between her breasts.

"The last time you saw me, I was just barely turned 15 years old, now I have lived nearly 3 more years. So Fleur, I am actually older than you now" Hermione said with a smile.

"W'at?" Fleur asked as she tried comprehending what Hermione had said.

Hermione sighed and gazed at the snake again before she looked at Fleur, "The golden Bubble you saw is a powerful time device. We made it to send our younger selves back. Because they needed to know, what we know." Hermione was now petting the snake's head absently, Fleur noticed, but she didn't want to say anything as she wanted the girl to continue. "It all begins with the wound I got from Astoria's spell; we never told her that she was the cause of my wound. It had to happen or we would have created a paradox. We kept a lot of secrets, or I kept a lot of secrets from them. Even though they trusted their lives to us, we couldn't tell them. And now it looks like he had kept some secrets from me, too." Hermione scowled at the snake.

Fleur moved at sat on the edge of the bed as her legs got tired, as she had settle in. "Go on," she said.

"As the battle started, we let the events unfold and did what our instinct told us to do. We knew that you would push my younger self away, but I..." Hermione scowled at the snake, "I didn't know that I would end up hurting him," She glared and with a shake of her head.

"You see Fleur, as I got my wound; I lost memories of the last part of the battle... I was at the brink of death, and I was ready to die, but Harry..." Harry's name came out with a sob.

As Hermione was trying to get her emotions in check, Fleur was looking at the snake, could the snake be Harry? She asked herself. But then as she looked at Hermione, her face was dark and grim.

Fleur didn't really want to know, but she gestured to the girl to continue. She just hoped that the snake was indeed Harry.

"Harry, with the selfish act gave me his magical core to save me!" Hermione cried as hugged the snake, not hard but the hug looked like she never ever would let go of the snake.

Fleur was shocked as she finally comprehend Harry's act. By losing a magical core, this would likely be fatal for any witch or wizard. She looked at the snake again, please let the snake be Harry she thought. She had seen Hermione transformed and hope that the snake would transform to Harry. But the snake was just resting on Hermione's chest.

"It was the cries of Harry that woke me up... he..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part II<strong>_

"Hermoine, please?" Harry cried as he was sitting with his leg spread and holding Hermione to his chest from behind. He had woken up and believed that everything had been a bad dream, only to wake to the same nightmare as he had left it.

He felt tired.

Harry's body was mostly working on adrenalines. What worry him most were the unnatural pains on his chest. His energies to move was not there, it was only the share strength of will power that he was able to sit up and holding Hermione dare to his chest.

At least he could still feel her beating heart; her weak moving chest, that she indeed was breathing. Harry held his friends for a long time, times passed as he whispered words after words into her messy hair which his face was buried into.

As he remembered where he was, so for the first time he started to look around; the golden magical bubble was still around them. He laid Hermione gently on the floor, took his cloak of to make it more comforting for the young witch.

Harry walked and with his right hand reached and touched the golden bubble. A little static shock made him jump back.

He looked at something that he could throw at it, and decide to take his shoes of. He threw the first one at the wall, but it bunched back toward him in the same force.

"Bloody stupid hell, "Harry exclaimed. He wanted to get out of the bubble to try to get help for his female friend. He tried to see through the transparent wall, where Fleur should have been. But she was not there. He rushed toward the place, only to hell back by the golden bubble, but what worried him more was Fleur was gone.

"What the hell?" He said not to anyone. It was first now that he could feel the energy returning to him. It was as he was not drained anymore.

He examined the bubble with his eyes and let them wandering to every corner of the place. As his eyes came over his female friends, he saw something that he should had seen, or knew about. It was after all not a dream, so he rushed toward Hermione to check her chest for the wound. The wound was healed but not truly gone. He removed more of her clothes, not even notice what he really was doing.

Hermione skin was paler than normal, but wherever he touched; her skins regained her normal colour and he felt the draining feeling of his body.

He was now sitting there and just look at her. Then he noticed that her breathing was losing pace. Harry fear for her life, afraid that she might stop breathing. "Hermione breathe, please breathe if you can hear me" He whispered as he took both her hands toward her chest before resting his own on top of them. The draining feeling returned.

What surprised him was that Hermione had started to breath normally, and her skins started to regain the colour it used to be as it was spreading from where his hands was.

He wondering what was going on, but he couldn't get any information since he was stuck where he was.

When he believed that Hermione had been stabilized, he removed and started to search his pockets for any usefulness. When he came to the books Daphne gave him, he scowled at them.

But something was pulling him toward the one of the books. He didn't know how long he stared at the book. "What do you think Hermione?" He asked and hoped that his friend will answer him. Normally she should and give her own input and theories of what was going on, but Hermione was still there lying with her head on his cloak.

But as he looked, her skins paled in front of him. Harry eyes widened as he moved and grabbed her hands, which were resting in the middle of her chest.

As expected, her body started to act right away, and he had the feeling of being drained again.

Harry wondered if it was the case and remove his hands, and expected, her skins started to pale, and more worrying was her breathing. It started to slow down.

However, Harry couldn't keep on touching Hermione, the draining feeling was powerful. He felt tired and just want to sleep next to his friend. Only with the share willpower he stopped himself from closing his eyes. He moved his hands away from Hermione's. While he regretted it, he knew fully well that he needed to function if they both were going to survive. It was after all what his mind was telling him.

Harry took the book and opened it. He frowned angry at the book; Daphne had cheated and she was not a girl of her word, because the book was blank. He wanted to throw the book in his rage, but something caught his eyes.

He looked toward Hermione; it looked like something was trying to leave her body. It had blue/grey transparent light, it remind him of the ghost in Hogwarts. Then something clicked in his mind, he knew what it was. It was Hermione's ghost form and she was trying to leave her body.

"No No no!" Harry screamed as he placed his hands on top of hers, "Hermione, don't you dare die on me!" He cried. It seemed to work, since the ghost form of Hermione's had trouble leaving the body and was slowly pushing back.

In the shock, he had let go of the book, and a note had fallen out.

Harry looked at the note; he looked at it and kept looking. It was his handwriting; his very own.

With his right hand, which was still resting on top of his female friend hands? He picked the note with his left.

_**Dear Harry**_

_**To save her now, you need to open the book, which the note had fallen out from.**_

_**There you will need to write whatever you desire to gain the information you need to save Hermione.**_

_**Her Magical core had been damaged my friend, she need magic to stay alive, and only magic will save her now.**_

_**Use whatever you deem necessary. You need her alive and well.**_

_**Good luck, H.J.G.**_

Harry looked at the piece of parchment. He looked at Hermione, then at the book. He let go of the note and picked the book up. He was going to write, but realise that he didn't have any quill, or anything to write with.

Why he did what he did, he had no idea, but it was the only thing his mind came up with. He moved his left hand and bites a piece of his skin, and rested the same hand on top of Hermiones.

It hurt, but he couldn't leave his friend. Then with his finger he touched his blood and wrote:

_**Magical core damage, how to fix?**_

He waited, what happened now was the same as with the riddle dairy; pages started to turn violently. It lasted for a few second before it stopped. Harry expected to be sucked into the book, only to sigh in relief as text after text started to fade into view.

_**Magical Core (Ritual, sexual magic)**_

_**How to voluntary give your magical core. (Intercourse)**_

_**How to strengthen you magical core. (Intercourse, virgin)**_

_**How to give your magic voluntary. (Kiss, oral, virgin)**_

_**Temperate healing your magical core. (Dark magic, sacrifice)**_

_**Temperate bursting your magical. (Dark magic, sacrifice, Intercourse, virgin, last 3 days)**_

_**Temperate stealing magical core to stay alive. (Dark Magic, Intercourse, sacrifice, Victim will die after 3 day.**_

_**Merging Magical cores (Love magic, Bond Magic, soul magic)**_

_**Healing Magical Core (Potions)**_

_**Healing magical core (Voluntary given unicorn blood, horns and phoenix tears.)**_

_**Repairing Magical core with a burst of power for a week (Dark ritual, Eyes of Phoenix, eyes of Unicorn, blood from a bleeding unicorn. **_

_**Magical Healing (Spells) **_

_**To heal magical core with Healing charms ( Advance concentration, advance knowledge of anatomy and magic)**_

_**To heal your magical core by force (Dark magic, Advance knowledge of parasites spells )**_

Harry looked dumbfound at what the book had showed him. He looked at it, and decided that it was Sexual magic he had to look at. He didn't have any ingredients for potions or any idea of advance knowledge of human anatomy and advance healing, not to mention any wands for that matter.

As the book explained and with drawing show how he should draw the runes, and on where he should draw the runes, Harry's eyes widened.

Harry sighed heavily as he started to remove the clothes of his friend; he knew fully well that she will kill him for doing this. However, a part of his mind told him that he would already be dead after this ritual.

He was already drained to a point that he didn't think he could cast any spells, and with his own blood to draw the runes on his best friend body. He knew he was pushing his body to extreme.

Harry slowly started to draw the runes on her body. He was using his own blood, and the same time his left hand was resting on her chest. While his body was starting to get arousal by the naked female in front of him, he pushed the thought aside and followed the instruction step by step.

He double checked his drawing more than needed to, just to make sure that that blood stayed and dried on her skins. Everything needed to be perfect.

The book even explained that it would hurt the girl if her body was not ready, even the detail what he should do to get her body to react and be ready to the ritual. Harry sighed, and hoped inertly that the young girl will not kill him for this, but again the book stated that his magical resources likely will be as low as any muggles. The worst case, he would likely die.

His right was resting on Hermione's chest, in the back of his mind; he knew that it was helping the girl lying in front of him. With his left, he moved his hand slowly toward her belly then to a place he only had dreamed to touch.

He gently rubbed the knot as the book explained. He could see wetness formed at her folds. While the back of his mind told him it was rape, he eased his mind by telling; that so long he was only inside to "connect" with her as the book explained and not doing the act it was not rape.

He now used his thumb to rub her clit, and slowly inserted his finger into her. It felt warm and tight.

Hit own body had aroused a long time ago, but as he followed the book instruction to the point, the book explained the runes draw on her body should start to glow. As none of it had happened, Harry feared that he had done something wrong.

"Hermione I am Sorry!" Harry cried, "I should have gone so far…." He was stopped as the runes he had drawn with his own blood started to glow.

Hermione gasped as her eyes open, she starred at him with open eyes. Looking at him, he could tell that her mind was trying to comprehend what he was doing to her. She might be too weak to move away.

As Harry looked at her eyes, he could see that she could have moved, but she didn't, because in her eyes, he saw only the trust and loyalty. It was like she was telling him with her eyes that she trusted him with her life, but he had to be sure

"Hermione I am sorry" Harry said, but was stopped as Hermione mouth started speak.

"Ha…" She tried as a weak sound escaped her lips. Harry took a deep breath, and sighed heavily waiting patiently for her to say what was in her mind. "I am ready" She whispered after a few seconds of waiting. Harry had never expected her to say something like that.

After a few seconds of looking at the sincerely expression on her face, Harry nodded and started to remove his own clothes. The book stated that there need to be a lot of skins contact.

As he had removed his clothes, he slowly moved on top of her. His hands moved to her folds to check her wetness one last time before inserted himself into her.

The runes glowed red, as he pushed more and more of him into her. A small gasped escaped Hermione's lips as he broke a barrier and a small blinding light escaped from the runes on her body.

A part of his mind wanted to let his body move as the evolution had made him, to reproduce, to plan his seed into her by trusting like never before. Only by the share willpower stopped him.

Hermione was too weak to act, but he could still see the trust in her eyes as she was waiting for him. The runes started simmering from red to blue and back

He could feel something in his body, something he couldn't explain by words, it was not the draining feeling, but more a part of his soul that wanted to move toward the girl.

It was the last part of the act, as he moved his head down, and captured her mouth in his. He could feel a sucking feeling in his mouth, like she was sucking his weary soul into her body.

Then he felt his body literally melted into her, as they were merging their body to become a single one…

He could only hope, she would forgive him…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part III<strong>_

Fleur looked at the dreaming expression on the young brunette face. The girl had a lovely smile formed as it looked like a part of the memories was something she was fond of.

"I was not sure what he did at the time, but I felt more alive than ever. It could have been the side effect of the ritual, or the deep feeling, that had been lingered in my mind, and supressed by potions and insecurity from my childhood. Whatever it was; it was now blossomed to…" Hermione blushed as she smiled shyly down at the snake." Well I couldn't control my lust or hungry… lust and desire…I hungers for him. It was wrong but I didn't care at the moment, so I lost control…"

Fleur nodded and trying to comprehend what she had been told so far. As image of them submerged in her consciousness, she felt hurt dejected and betrayed. Fleur decided to push the feeling away for now and look at it later. For now she needed the girl to continue.

"Harry was too shocked, and couldn't reject me even if he tried. It was like he had submitted to me. He thought he was dying by the act, and I already had accepted my fate. First I thought it was the last act together before we die. But he did what he did to save me." Hermione sighed and petted the snake on her chest.

"First when we finally came out of our highs we found that the bubble was gone, our explanation however came from someone I thought I had dreamed, or at least my imagination had return, until Harry said, that he could see her too." Hermione stopped at if she was checking Fleur.

Fleur didn't really know what to believe, right now, it did sound to her as something too far-fetched. But she had to know, "Who is she?"

"My Future self" Hermione said to the disbelief of Fleur's.

"W'at?" Fleur exclaimed "T'at it not possible!" Fleur cried out, confusion was clearly on her face.

"I know, but hear me out?" Hermione said pleadingly at her. Fleur could only nod.

"First of all, she didn't expect us to be here, and now that she looked at us, she had a theory already" Hermione chuckled by it." I guess seeing myself thinking and come with a solution gave an insight of what Harry had experienced all this years, huh?"

Fleur raised one of her eyebrows.

"Sorry." Hermione apologised before continue. "She told us about the manipulation in her world, but didn't know it went so far as it did in this.. ours" Hermione bite her lips before she shrugged, "she didn't know if the manipulations happened in her own world as it did here, but she was going to find out…"

A knock on the door interrupted the young girl, "Come in" Hermione called out. The door opened and Daphne and Astoria walked in.

"Mother I have gathered the runes" Astoria said, only to have her hands move to her mouth and Daphne glared at the young girl. Hermione shook her head, but she had a lovely smile.

"It's is okay Astoria, I was getting to that point anyways" Hermione said and smiled at the young girl as she rushed toward the bed.

"I shouldn't have cast the spell, now he is hurt, I am so sorry mum I" Astoria sobbed while lying next to Hermione as she snuggled into her arms.

Fleur wanted to interrupt but stopped by the sight. She waited patiently for the young girl to get her emotions in check.

"Now go help you sister" Hermione said. Astoria hesitated until Hermione smiled assuring toward the girl, "he will be okay I promise" She said.

Astoria nodded, and stated to move out of the room. Daphne in the other hand was staring at Fleur. She was looking suspicious at Fleur, like trying to figuring the older girl out. In the back of Fleur mind, she had a feeling that the girl was warning her off something.

"Daphne!" Hermione said with a warned tone in her voice.

Daphne sighed, "Sorry MUM" she said and made sure that the "mum" was heard by Fleur, before she moved out of the door.

Hermione cast a silence charm at the door before she gazed at Fleur. "I never told them, but my future self, or my other self, decide to help us out. She told us about the secrets passage to nearly all the rooms in Hogwarts from the Chamber and was going to put monitor charm on different room that will active when Obliviate was use."

"She told us that she will travel 7 years to the future and check the charm. How she was going to do it I don't know since she would not explain. Later we found out that Harry, by using his blood in the ritual, fortunately had somehow changed it, so he became a squib… "

This time Fleur gasped in shock as she looked at the snake, "What good it is for him to be a squib?" Fleur interrupted.

"I had the same reaction Fleur, so she explained that, by using his blood, he had not become a permanent squib, rather a temporarily. And he could still do magic, if we touch, the more our skins touch, the more powerful spells he can cast, just by holding hands was indeed enough for him to cast any spells." Hermione explained with a smile.

Fleur nodded, but there was something she needed to know, and a part of her feared the answer. Since she had no idea why she feared the answer, she pushed the feeling back. "Astoria and Daphne called you Mother and mum… why?" She asked and carefully eyed the brunette.

Hermione sighed at her gazed turned to the door. It was like sadness came into the room as the young girl let out her breath. "As much as we wanted to tell them we can't. My other self soon moved us unnoticed out of the castle where we meet with the unspeakable. They in return had found two girls the middle of a strange symbol in a cornfield. They had lost memories of whom there were and where they came from…. "Hermione looked at the snake, as it nodded to her; she sighed and looked at Fleur.

"The unspeakable told my other self that they found trace of time magic on them. Soon they wanted to scan Harry and I… We were then told that, there was a trace of time magic on us too, and that conform out suspect. But they also found that the magic are the same asone of their time-turner device…"

Fleur took a deep breath, it was a lot to take it, and she closed her eyes. She had a feeling there were a lot more to the story, but yet the girl had not really explained why the two girl believed that Hermione was their mother.

"I told them about the timer-turner I got on my third year to help me with classes, and first they didn't believe me, why would they give a timer-tuner to a 13 year old after all?..." Hermione chuckled before continue. "It was then explained by my other self, that time is lineage, and can't change by anyone from the future. She also talked about the multi-worlds, but I got headache after listing to it" Hermione said and looked at Fleur. As Fleur had read her mind, she nodded. It was like the young girl had asked if she was ready to hear more.

"The unspeakable chucked and wrote something down at the note, and told that he will at least act as he will not path with the time turner… it was saving Sirius all over again" Hermione whispered the last part.

Fleur nodded and ignored the "Sirius part" she will ask her later.

Fleur had gotten this far, but she still need to know about the "mother part". "So why did they call you mother and mom?" she asked, and Fleur could easy she that the girl had indeed tried to avoid the part.

"Well, after more backgrounds information come to light. The unspeakable had a trouble and revealed some disturbing news to my other self, I don't think we should have been able to listen in, but we did… " Hermione smile shyly. "You see Fleur… the Unspeakable knew the inbreeding of the wizard world. So they sometime returned a dying family or keeping a family name alive in an unspeakable manner like time turner. The reason undetected magic had been responded right away was because of the fact that they already had a note telling, that someone underage had done magic or was going to do it, so the note was send 1-3 hours before the person had done magic…"

Fleur nodded, it did explain a lot to her…

"Well, The Greengrass family just returned from a vacation you see, but they decide to use a muggle transportation only to die at the accident with 100 more muggles… now normally The unspeakable will return in time to gather the family before the accident, since magic folks aren't really registered in the muggle world. However, the 6 hours' time-tuner limit was already reached before they found out about the family…" Hermione stopped at look at Fleur.

Fleur tried to puzzle together the information she had gained. The young girls with memories lost and Hermione and Harry back in time. Then the puzzle slowly made sense.

"You are Mrs. Greengrass and Harry is Mr. Greengrass?" Fleur asked, only to have smiling nod from Hermione.

"Yes, it was rather easy, we only need to drink aging potions that last longer than polyjuice, and the unspeakable did the rest. We were not allowed to tell Daphne and Astoria, but they found out about our aging potions, so we told them what we were allowed, but they still believe we are their parents…" Hermione sighed and looked at Fleur.

"I think a part of it is true…however.." Hermione said as she eyed Fleur. "

Fleur could only look questioningly back at Hermione last statements. As their eyes met a few knocks on the door interrupted them.

And in stepped the two girls.

Fleur eyed the girls as they walked in; Astoria had a dark brown, but still had the silvery blond locks. Daphne was blonder but still had the same trace. They both had apple greens eyes, but as she looked more at them, it looked more as it was the silvery blue that made it look greener than Harry's. Their face did look like Hermione's, but the more she gazed at them, the more she thought that it was not really the case. Something was bugging her mind, it was trying to tell her something, but soon pressed the feeling away. It was not the time to make guess-works…

But as she looked for the last time at Hermione, she saw and amused smile on the young girl face. It was the knowing smile, but in the smile lingered bigger story behind it. It was like it hurt her, but she was happy about it.

"Mum?" one of the girls asked, and a part of Fleur mind wanted to response, but Hermione beat her to it"

"Yes?" Hermione said, but her eyes where still on Fleur.

Fleur blushed. She needed to look at her emotions later….

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN)<strong>_

_**Reviews to reviewer:**_

_**Stick97 **_

_****_Thanks for your review, i will keep it max 3 way relationship. and dont expect it to be 3 romantic, more likely a couple and a third person that are very close to them ^^. but that can change...

Daphne and Astroria was guided to do this, and with this chapter, you will notice that, or maybe realise that what they are doing are very important to them.

_**Mazzax**_

_****_Thanks for your constructive review, sorry but I am not placing Daphne in the romantic interest for Harry. Daphne and Astoria will be very complicating since there will be needed a lot more background story of why Daphne and Astoria act like they do, we got a small part of it in this chapter. however, there are more. And in next chapter, they will likely explain a lot to Fleur.

Harry had not been looking on the books yet, but the books he had been given will be explained later.

Dont worry, you will finde out what happened after his own ritual, that i didnt like to explain too much... so sorry on that part.

Kwisatz Haderach

sorry to hear, since I know the hole picture I sometime forget that you only know what you read... And i did too good at the job and making readers guessing, and in some part, some have giving up on the story...

ceo55

Fleur will likely end up mary Harry, but there there a long way, they had not even starting to date yet! ^^

But yes Hermione are going to stay a big part in both their lifes.


End file.
